Love Is Patient, Kind and Above All True Pt 3
by Jayta
Summary: CHAPTER 70 IS UP! Liz has made a choice between Nicholas' friendship and Jason's. Where will that leave Jason? Liason. Pls. R
1. Default Chapter

Love Is Patient, Kind and Above All True

Chapter Sixty 

Elizabeth touched her lips, as she lay curled up on her studio couch.  She couldn't believe she'd done it.  She had kissed Jason.

The whole embarrassment of the situation was overwhelming.  She hadn't even gone outside today, for fear that she might run into Jason, even though they had settled the impulsive gesture with a friendly dismissal.  

A quiet knock summoned Elizabeth from her thoughts.  She walked over, hesitantly, peeking beneath the green shade that covered the window on her door.  It was Jaime.

Elizabeth breathed a sigh of relief.  She wasn't quite ready to test the waters with Jason.  As much as Elizabeth believed the kiss was a reaction to Lucky, part of Elizabeth knew that it was something she had wanted to do since Italy.  Elizabeth chided herself for letting Jason give her an easy way out of why she _had really _kissed him.  She felt close to him and was attracted to everything about him.

As she opened the door, Elizabeth smiled, waving Jaime into the studio.  "Hi!  I wasn't expecting anyone to visit.  I thought you might have to work this afternoon."

Jaime shook her head.  "No.  I work later tonight.  I prefer the evening shifts, there's more energy and I'm a night owl!" Jaime laughed.

Elizabeth shut the door behind her and motioned for her to have a seat.  "Can I get you anything?  I'm afraid I don't have much.  I've been meaning to get a refrigerator in here for sometime.  Maybe spruce it up, so I can actually _live_ here!" groaned Elizabeth.

Her visitor made a place for herself on the couch.  "Uh, no.  I'm good," Jaime dismissed casually.  "I can give you hand if you ever plan to do it?"  She paused for a moment.  "The redecorating I mean!"

Elizabeth followed suit and sat down on the couch, tucking her left leg underneath her.  "So what's up?  Did something happen?"  She didn't quite know why she asked that question, but as Elizabeth studied Jaime's face, she could tell something was wrong.

Jaime seemed to hesitate before shaking her head and denying any troubles.  "I'm fine.  Really."

Elizabeth worked up her best glare and smiled.  "You know I don't like it when people lie.  I can tell something's wrong.  Why don't you tell me?" coaxed Elizabeth.

Jaime took a deep breath and sighed miserably.  "My dad's in town."

The short phrase explained a great deal.  Elizabeth didn't know much about her family history, but she knew Jaime dreaded the work that her Father was in and had pretty much disowned her entire family.  "When did he arrive in Port Charles?" Elizabeth inquired.

Jaime pushed back her long black hair and slouched back into the couch.  "I saw him a couple of nights ago.  I thought I was being followed, which was scary, but then I got this gut feeling that it might be Rosco, so I ducked into a nearby church."  Elizabeth nodded.  It gave her shivers to think about Jaime having to confront Rosco again.  "I was in there for a bit and then someone came in after a few minutes.  I was sure it was Rosco."

Jaime shuddered at the memory.  "But it turned out to be my Dad."  Jaime picked up a small sketchbook that Elizabeth had been working in and began flipping through the pages.  "We had another one of our _heart-warming_ talks and then I told him to leave me alone."

Elizabeth's eyes widened.  She couldn't believe there was so much anger between the two.  Even though her family hadn't been a picnic, Elizabeth couldn't imagine being born into a mobster family.  "Well did he tell you why he was here?"

Jaime nodded.  "He said that he had _sources, which led him to believe Rosco was in Port Charles!" Jaime scoffed.  "Can you believe that lame excuse?  Why would Rosco be in Port Charles?"_

Elizabeth stared at Jaime, who then looked up from the sketchbook.  Their eyes met.  Suddenly Jaime pulled away from her gaze and shook her head.  "No!" she exclaimed, shaking her head vehemently.  Jaime practically sprang up off the couch. "No."

She reached out to her distraught friend and held her hand.  "Look, I'm sure I'm probably wrong about it.  _Really," Elizabeth said soothingly.  "I mean you're totally right.  I'm sure he isn't even near Port Charles."_

Jaime's dark eyes clouded and tears began forming in the corners of her eyes.  Elizabeth watched as she closed her eyes and slump back into the corner of the couch.  "I hope so," Jaime whispered.  "I can't imagine him coming back for me.  I'm still so messed up about the whole thing.  I mean I try to do as many normal things as possible, but I just keep remembering!"

Elizabeth couldn't stand to watch Jaime so confused and helpless.  She bit the corner of her lip as she decided whether Jaime would welcome a hug or not.  Finally, Elizabeth slowly reached out to Jaime, who had begun to shake from crying.  Wrapping her arms around her friend, Elizabeth whispered to Jaime, "It's going to be all right.  You can talk about this anytime."

After a few minutes, the tears subsided into sniffles, and Elizabeth grabbed a box of tissues near by, proceeding to hand Jaime the white soft disposable squares one by one.  "Are you all right?" Elizabeth asked worriedly.

Her dark-haired cohort nodded as she wiped her nose and chuckled.  "I'm such a dork!"

Elizabeth felt relieved that Jaime was able to laugh again; the dark cloud that hovered over her friend had dissipated.  "No, you're not a dork!  Geeky, maybe!" teased Elizabeth.

Jaime rolled her eyes at Elizabeth.  "I don't want to talk about this anymore," she sighed.  "Let's talk about you!"  Jaime had a mischievous glint in her eye.  "How's Jason?"

Elizabeth shook her head.  "Don't ask!" she sighed.  "I am such a screw up when it comes to relationships!"  As Elizabeth heard the words come out of her mouth and saw the look on Jaime's face, she knew she had made a slip.

"So you guys have a _relationship?" Jaime implied, rascally.  "Do __tell!"_

She threw the box of tissues at her impish friend.  "I didn't _say that!" Elizabeth protested._

Jaime pursed her lips, and put her hands on her hips.  "You know you can't lie to me!" informed Jaime.  "You're holding something back!  What is it?"

"Did you guys kiss or something?"

Elizabeth felt her face flush at the mention of 'kiss', and looked away.  "Look at the time!" Elizabeth exclaimed, looking at her watch.  "I really have some errands to run!"  She arose to grab her coat when Jaime pulled her down. 

"You're not getting away that fast!  _You kissed Jason!  You did!  Didn't you?" Jaime squealed, and clapped her hands in joy.  "So are you guys an item now?"_

Swallowing hard, Elizabeth peered up at Jaime shook her head.  "No!"

Jaime frowned.  "What?  Come on!  You guys totally like each other!  Why not?"

Now it was Elizabeth's turn to slump back into the couch.  Elizabeth folded her arms across her chest.  "_I don't know!" Elizabeth pouted.  "I kissed him and then we were kind of embarrassed."_

Elizabeth felt Jaime's steady enamored gaze upon her, and she knew her face was reddening.  "Look, we were talking one minute and then suddenly I kissed him.  It was just an impulse.  And then," Elizabeth paused to catch her breath, which she'd realized she'd been holding.  "I said I was sorry."

Jaime jumped up and opened her mouth like she was about to scream, but nothing came out.  She began to do a little dance and was hopping up and down like a bunny.  "What?" she screamed.  "You said _sorry?"  Jaime exhaled loudly, in a show of disbelief._

"I can't believe you did that!  What did he say?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and hugged a pillow that sat beside her.  "What does Jason always say?" lamented Elizabeth.  "_He understands."_

Finally Jaime had finished her little dance and sat down, alert and focused on the story.  "What do you mean?  Why would he say he understands?  What did you say, when you said you were sorry?  What explanation did you give?"

Elizabeth sat up and patted Jaime on the knee.  "It's okay Jaime!  _Breathe," Elizabeth said laughed.  "He gave __me an explanation!"_

Jaime frowned again.  "What do you mean?"

"He saw how embarrassed I was, and assumed that it was because I didn't mean it, when really, it was just because, well, I couldn't believe I'd actually done it."  Elizabeth sighed and got up from the couch.  "I am glad I did it, but I think Jason thought I was embarrassed and wished I'd never done it!"

Jaime shook her head.  "Oh boy."

Elizabeth nodded.  "Yeah.  You can say that again!"  Elizabeth began fiddling with a container of paintbrushes.  "So he said it was probably because of what happened between me and Lucky and I was angry and…"

Jaime got up and leaned on the counter beside Elizabeth.  "You told him it wasn't true right?"

Elizabeth smiled miserably.  "_No?" Elizabeth squeaked shyly._

Jaime laughed out loud, which wasn't the reaction Elizabeth was expecting.  "Elizabeth!" Jaime sighed exasperatedly.  "You're such a character!"

Elizabeth watched as Jaime cleaned up her mess of tissues while she shook her head.  Meanwhile, Elizabeth was wondering what she meant.  _She was a character?  Finally, Elizabeth couldn't take the silence anymore.  "What do you mean?"_

The Asian girl turned around and smiled.  "You really clueless!  But in a good way!"

Was that a compliment?  Elizabeth wasn't sure.  "_So what should I have done?  I mean I don't want to lead him on though.  I did that once before and I know I hurt him.  Right now I don't know what I __want and what I'm __doing okay?  So __sue me if I don't want to lose one of the best friends I've ever had over a kiss!"_

Jaime put up her hands in a sign of surrender.  "Wait!  Stop!  I'm sorry!" she apologized.  "I didn't mean to say that it was a stupid move, but from my point of view," Jaime paused.  "I think you already know what you want, but you're too scared to do anything about it."

"No!  That's not true!" protested Elizabeth.

Had she known what she wanted, it would make her life easier, thought Elizabeth.  But she didn't know.

Suddenly a tiny alarm began to chime.  Jaime put up her hand, signaling for her to wait a moment.  She looked at her watch and shrugged apologetically.  "I have to go.  My shift starts in 15 minutes and I still have to get to Kelly's and change."

Elizabeth let out a slow breath.  She had a few good arguments to counter Jaime's reasoning.  Elizabeth ran her hands through her short hair.  "Fine.  But let me tell you, I had some good reasons!" Elizabeth retorted.

Jaime laughed.  "I'm sure you did."  She headed towards the door.  Elizabeth followed her guest to the hallway corridor.  "Thanks for dropping by _anyway," Elizabeth teased._

Jaime nodded.  "Yeah.  Well, just one last thing," Jaime smirked.  "You know _I'm right!"  She stuck out her tongue and ran down the hallway before Elizabeth could say anything._

Elizabeth shook her head and sighed.  She _knew she was__.  That was the problem._

~~~

Jason had his hands full with Sonny's coffee business and also figuring out the situation with his brother A.J. and Courtney.  He didn't know what to make of marriage of his brother and Sonny's sister.  After the informal run-down on the whole fiasco, Jason didn't realize how desperate A.J. was.

As he tried to help Sonny juggle his relationships with his own sister, Jason couldn't quite help but think about Emily.  He hadn't heard from her in a few weeks.  Jason always kept in close contact with her, especially since the shooting.

Emily was surprisingly nosy about Jason's love life, not that he really had one since Robin.  But since Elizabeth's break-up with Lucky and Jason meeting up with Jaime and Elizabeth in Italy, he seemed to be inundated with voice mails about what was going on.

Jason sighed and made a mental note to give Emily a call as he walked into Carly's club.  The look of ecstatic glee on Carly's face made him smile.  He sort of even missed her loud brash attitude.  "Hey," he nodded as walked past the tall dark brute standing just inside the hallway.

Carly skipped towards him, clapping her hands.  "You jerk!  Why didn't you call me and tell me you were coming into town?" she chided, feigning anger.  Quickly she gave the charade up and launched into his arms.  "I missed you so much!"

Jason chuckled out loud.  "Had business with Sonny," he explained squeezing Carly tightly.  "How have you been?"  Jason pushed away, looking at Carly in the eye.

Carly turned around slowly, flipping her long blonde hair over her shoulder.  "Fine," she said stiffly.  Suddenly she whirled around with her arms stretched out.  "I've got _club Jason!  I've never been better!"_

The strained smile and her feigned excitement did nothing to convince him that she was anything, but fine.  "You know you don't have to pretend with me Carly."

Carly swallowed and her ear-to-ear grin melted into a thin line and her arms fell limply at her sides in weariness.  She rolled her eyes and walked towards the bar and opened a bottle of beer.  She held out the bottle for him.  Jason shook his head.  "I still have to run some errands."

The irritated blonde shrugged.  "Whatever!"

Jason leaned up against the bar.  "Have you talked to Sonny at all?"

Carly took a swig of the amber bottle.  "No.  Why should I?" questioned Carly.  "We're done.  Divorced actually, so that allows me the ability to _not have to talk to him if I like!"_

Jason knew Carly was miserable.  The fake smile and her upbeat demeanor were sure signs that Carly was in emotional turmoil.  He patted the hand that rested on the counter.  "You'll be okay Carly.  You're a fighter."

Carly backed away and chuckled softly, shaking her head.  "You don't know Jason."  She looked up at the ceiling.  "I think I've really blown it this time!"

Jason watched Carly open her mouth like she was about to laugh, but no sound came out.  She ran the tip of her tongue along her lips.  "There's no turning back on this Jason."  Carly lifted her hand up and casually wiped a tear forming in the corner of her eye.  Sniffling loudly, Carly shone a big smile at him.  "Well, there's no point in wallowing in it, is there?"

Carly walked from behind the bar and made her way beside Jason.  "Are you going to drop by when there's _actually people here?  Then you can see it in __all its glory!"  Her eyes twinkled in pride._

Jason shook his head when someone entered the club.  He turned around and saw Jaime bounding down the stairs.  She smiled at him.  "Jason!  What a surprise!  How did you know I worked here?"

Jason was about to answer when Carly stepped in front of him, intercepting his bubbly friend.  "He's not here to see _you, missy!" snarled Carly._

Jaime brow furrowed and looked over Carly's shoulder in confusion.  Jason shook his and sighed.  "Carly, stop it."

She turned on her heel and glared at Jason.  "You know the little _mouse?" Carly inquired nauseously._

Jason nodded.  But before he could elaborate Jaime interrupted.  "We were in Italy.  He showed me around a couple of years ago.  And then, well, he rescued me."

Carly shook her head and looked squinted her eyes in irritation.  "What?" she spat.  "What is she _talking about Jason?  Italy?"_

Jason rubbed his chin, trying to think of how to explain this to Carly, who was ready to blow a gasket.  "Well, I met her in Italy a couple of years ago when I left Port Charles."

Carly nodded, but the sour look on her face remained.

"And then we met up again in Italy this past month.  She got kidnapped and Liz and I went to find her."  He tried to make it as short an explanation as possible, knowing that Carly wouldn't get past the part about him knowing her.

"Is that why you stayed away so long?  Cause you and little Miss Prissy had to go find _her?"_

Jaime laughed in disbelief.  By the look on her face, Jason knew that she was going to go off on Carly.  As Jaime opened her mouth, Jason got up from the stool he had been leaning on and moved in between the two fiery women.  "I really should get going.  Sonny has some errands for me to run.  Jaime?"

Jaime looked up at Jason flustered.  "But I…"

Jason motioned with his eyes toward the exit.  "Could you walk me out?  I need to ask you something."

He quickly began to escort Jaime towards the exit before she could say anything that might lose her the job.  Jason turned and looked back at Carly who just stood there glaring and tapping her toe.  Finally she turned and walked out of the bar room.

Jason felt Jaime squirm out of his grasp.  "Hey!" grunted Jaime, who looked very unhappy with him.  "You didn't have to drag me out of the room.  I could have _handled her!"_

Jason sighed.  "I know you could have _handled her.  But I also know that you __like your job and you wouldn't' want to lose it over a silly argument."_

Jaime folded her arms across her chest.  "How do you _know?" pouted Jaime._

Jason smiled.  "Jaime, you wouldn't have gotten anywhere with Carly.  She's just upset about some personal stuff.  Don't take it personally," Jason explained.

Jaime pursed her lips and looked up at Jason.  "How can I not?  She was so rude!"

Jason rested both his hands on squarely on her shoulders.  "Just count to ten whenever she tries to get under your skin.  I know you have a lot more patience than that."

Jaime rolled her eyes and finally broke a smile.  "All right.  I hate it when you make sense."

Jason hugged her.  "I have to go…uh, I'll see you probably tonight.  Carly asked me to stop by."

Suddenly Jaime had an unexpected mischievous look on her face.  "What?" Jason queried.

"Oh, I was thinking maybe you could bring Elizabeth?"

Jason blinked a couple of times.  He had specifically tried to keep busy so he wouldn't have to think about their last encounter.  "I don't think she would like to come.  She and Carly don't get along."

Jaime grinned.  She reached out and patted him on the chest.  "Oh, I'm sure you could possibly _convince her that she would have a good time."_

Jason shook his head.  "Why are you suggesting this?"

Jaime rolled her eyes and began to make her way back into the club.  "Cause you guys are so dense sometimes," Jaime muttered.

Jason thought he heard her call him and Elizabeth dense, but let it go.  "I'll see you tonight."

Leaning on the door, one hand gripping the handle, Jaime warned him, "Not without Elizabeth though!"

Jason sighed and shook his head.  He nodded and waved goodbye.  _He guessed he would be taking Elizabeth out tonight._


	2. 61

Love Is Patient, Kind and Above All True

Chapter Sixty One 

Jason hesitated as he stood in front of the studio door.  He should just knock and say hello, like the other hundred times he'd done it.  Okay, maybe not a hundred times.

Just as he was about to announce his presence, the wooden door opened.  There stood Elizabeth, she had a surprised look on her face, which faded into one of confusion.  "What are you doing here Jason?" she chuckled.  "I wasn't expecting anyone today."

Elizabeth stepped aside to allow Jason into the studio.  "Uh, sorry.  I should have called," Jason mumbled as he stepped into the minimalist studio.  "I can come back if you want?"

She shook her head dismissively.  "Nah.  I just had to go grab some more canvas."

Jason swallowed.  She looked like she'd been painting.  Her hair was up in a short ponytail and she had smudges of paint on her face.  Elizabeth wore a large ratty t-shirt and a cheesy grin.

"Well, I just wanted to see how things are going?" Jason mumbled vaguely.

Elizabeth frowned and laughed out loud.  "Why?  Is something wrong Jason?"

Jason sighed and shook his head.  "Jaime thought you might like to come to Carly's new club with me tonight."  

There.  He'd said it.

Jason looked up at Elizabeth who seemed a bit stunned.  He put up his hands to signal that it was no big deal.  "It's not a big deal.  Jaime thought you might like to check it out and thought since I was dropping by tonight anyways…"

His heart was beating fast.  Jason didn't want her answer to be no, but knew that it was a distinct possibility after the previous night.

"Sure!" Elizabeth chirped.  She looked like she was debating the pros and cons of the evening.

Jason shook his head.  "No.  You know what?  It was a bad idea," Jason declined.  "I shouldn't have let Jaime convince me you'd have a good time at Carly's nightclub."  

He closed his eyes and chided himself for thinking that this even remotely had anything to do with Jaime's suggestion.  Jason really did want her to come and that was why he had asked.  Suddenly Elizabeth awoke him from his reverie.  "Jason I can handle Carly!" sighed Elizabeth.

Jason studied Elizabeth's face, searching for any signs of hesitation or guilt for saying yes.  There were none.  Jason nodded and smiled.  "Good," he laughed.  "I never said that you couldn't!"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes at him.  "Yeah, but you were _implying_ it!" she teased.

Jason feigned confusion.  "I don't think I ever said you could be intimidated by Carly.  I know better!"  He winked at her.

Jason watched as Elizabeth's body relaxed and he felt, himself relax along with her.  Nothing has changed.  They were still friends.  And even if he wanted more, he knew that above all, his friendship with Elizabeth would remain strong and firm.

Elizabeth threw her head back and laughed.  "Do you think it's casual or formal?"

Jason shook his head and shrugged.  "I don't think it's really anything fancy.  I'd say semi-formal?"

She nodded her head and walked him to the door.  "Okay.  Um, are you picking me up?" she asked curiously, her eyebrows raised in conjunction with the question.

"How about I pick you up at eight?" Jason suggested, standing in the doorframe.

Elizabeth smiled brightly.  "Okay.  I'll see you then?"  Her eyes twinkled.

If he and Elizabeth ever began something deeper, it would be based on the strongest foundation possible.  Friendship.

~~~

Elizabeth couldn't believe she'd agreed.  Going to Carly's club could possibly turn into the disaster of the year, if Carly saw her with Jason.  Elizabeth bit her lip and smirked at the thought suddenly.  _It could be kind of fun_?

~ * ~

She had thought about wearing Isabella's dress, which hung in the garment bag on a hook by the door, but Elizabeth knew it would be a little more relaxed, and there would be lots of bodies jostling around.  Instead, Elizabeth opted for a black lace top, with a matching tank top underneath; it went well with her tan suede skirt that hung just below her knee.  Completing her outfit, Elizabeth chose a fitted, knee-high pair of black leather boots to wear.

Just as she was about to check herself in the mirror, Jason arrived.  He studied at her for a moment when she stood in front of him as she opened the door.  All of the sudden Elizabeth felt a bit self-conscious about her choice of outfit.  Maybe she should have worn the red summer dress she'd tried on first.

Elizabeth pushed that thought away, smiled and motioned him to come into the studio.  "I'll be ready in a couple of seconds," she informed Jason, a bit flustered.  She ran around the studio looking for the silver lasso necklace she'd just had in her hand a second ago.

"Found it!" exclaimed Elizabeth triumphantly, holding the thin shiny accessory in her hand.

~ * ~

When they had arrived at Fireworks on Jason's bike, Liz couldn't help but feel a rush of adrenaline when Jaime saw them and waved them through, past the crowd of people lined up around the block.  "Wow!  I never imagined the club was this big," Elizabeth said, looking around from the entranceway of the club.  There were lights, loud pounding music and bodies tightly jammed into the club, dancing and moving together.

Jason had his arm around her waist, squeezing gently, Liz looked up at him.  "What?" she tried to yell above the music.

"Stay close!" he yelled in reply.

Liz nodded.  "Do you want a drink?" Jason asked.

Non-verbally they communicated, through hand gestures and reading each other's lips.  The music was overwhelming; Elizabeth didn't bother to try to talk to him until they were in a more secluded spot.

As they perched against the bar, Elizabeth caught Carly out of the corner of her eye.  She was moving and grooving her way to the bar and to Jason.  Elizabeth shook her head in disgust.  She would never understand why Jason was her best friend.

"Jason!" Carly squealed, squirming her way through the mass of bodies and kissing him on the cheek.

Elizabeth moved out of the way, allowing Carly her public display of affection, for the moment.  She watched Jason hug her back and wondered how he could understand her so well, but be her complete opposite.

Carly seemed to notice that Jason had brought someone and scowled at Elizabeth when she realized who it was.  "Why is she here?" Carly exclaimed.

"How did you weasel your way into my club?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and grabbed the virgin margarita, which sat on the counter.  "I came with Jason," she announced, taking a sip of her pina colada flavored drink.

Carly glared at Jason, who stood in between them, observing quietly.  Finally he spoke.  "Carly, I invited her.  I thought she would like to see your club."

The owner of the club studied Jason for a moment and sighed loudly.  "Fine!  She can stay.  Have fun!  Drinks are on me," Carly declared reluctantly.

Elizabeth frowned.  She was surprised Carly gave in without so much as a fight.  The feisty ex-lover always seemed ready for a fight.

Jason leaned down to whisper something in Carly's ear, which made the blonde break into a grin.  Carly smiled and patted him on the back.  "Okay!" she sighed.

Then turning her attention to Elizabeth, Carly looked at her unamused.  "You'd better not hurt her like you hurt my cousin, little girl."

Elizabeth looked over at Jason derisively.  Jason just closed his eyes and shook his head slightly.  Then Zander, who was talking about some inventory mix up, unexpectedly pulled Carly away from the fray.  Carly waved goodbye and winked at Jason.  "Don't go without saying goodbye!" warned Carly.

Elizabeth looked up at Jason who seemed to be a bit distracted.  "What is it?" she inquired, looking around the club as she'd seen Jason do.

Jason shook his head.  "Nothing.  I thought I saw somebody.  Do you want to go find a table?"

Elizabeth pursed her lips and looked at him mischievously.  "I think I want to cash in that rain check on that dance you owe me," she smirked, leading him onto the dance floor, which was inundated with moving bodies.

~~~

Jaime basked in the glow of seeing Jason walking up to the club hand in hand with Elizabeth.  They looked darn good together.  She was wearing a black top with a tan suede skirt and black boots, and he was wearing all black - black jeans and a black t-shirt, with his leather jacket.

When the crowd got to be too much though, Jaime decided she'd check in on the two.  She hoped that she'd be able to spot them.  Jaime knew it was easy to get lost in that sea of bodies.  Jaime looked from up above the staircase and scanned the droves of people dancing.  Squinting, she thought she'd spotted a tall blonde and a petite brunette over by the bar.

Yes.  It was them.  They were talking to Carly over by the bar.

Jaime was about to make her way over to them, but then suddenly out of the corner of her eye, she saw two men shoving each other back and forth.  She slipped a radio clipped to her waist and called for back up.  Looking behind her, Jaime saw Alan coming up as support.

"Break it up!" Jaime yelled, placing herself in between the two drunks.  The two men separated quite easily, which was nice but unusual.  She looked at both of them, and though they didn't look like regulars, there was something about them.

Alan shoved his way into the mix.  "What's going on Jaime?  You got a handle on this?"

Jaime nodded, but studied each of the drunks.  They reeked of alcohol, but they seemed quite in control of their motor skills.  Frowning, Jaime walked up closely to the drunk on her left.  Looking straight into his eyes, Jaime realized that he wasn't drunk at all.

She shook her head and pushed them towards Alan.  "Get them out of here."

Jaime didn't know why, but it sent a chill down her spine.  Something about the situation didn't feel right.  She looked around the area to see if there was anyone who knew what this was about.  Maybe it was a prank or some college frat thing.

"Are you wondering why?" a deep voice beckoned her from a near by darkened booth.

Jaime turned around immediately.  As she approached the booth, Jaime squinted her eyes trying to make out the man in the booth.  "Who's there?"

"You haven't forgotten me have you Jaime?"

The question froze Jaime in motion.  She knew it was him.  It was Rosco.

~~~

Rosco had planned this meticulously.  He had his men positioned around the club, waiting for signs of Jaime.  When she came into the club, the plan had gone off without a hitch.  He would finally get his answers.

After the fiasco with Nam showing up, Rosco had almost lost his nerve.  He'd debated whether he should just give it up.  But in the end, Jaime's face and the memory of her lips on his compelled him forward with his plans.

He swallowed uneasily.  Rosco never thought he'd actually see her before Nam or Morgan found him out.  "Aren't you going to have a seat?" he asked, feigning confidence.

Jaime had her hair twisted into a knot.  She wore a pair of black leather pants and a cream-colored t-shirt.  The strobe lights glowed behind her and he could see the intensity in her eyes.  

He stood up from where he was sitting and motioned her to sit in the booth.  She took a step back and glared at him.  "What do you want?"

Rosco looked at her calmly.  "Sit down and I might just tell you," he replied slowly.

Jaime looked at him suspiciously.  "Or I could just call security over here and have you thrown out," she retorted.

He chuckled softly.  "Now what would be the fun in doing that?"

Jaime tilted her head and folded her arms across her chest.  "Or I could just call Jason over here and let him do to you what he's been planning on doing for the past week?"

Rosco licked his lips and sat down.  He took a swig of scotch from the glass tumbler sitting in front of him and shook his head skeptically.  Rosco let out a hiss as the fiery liquid coated his throat.  "Now that's good scotch!" he smiled.

Jaime's eyes never left him for a second.  He liked that about her.  She never gave in.

"Tell me what you're doing here before I call security," she commanded.

Rosco sniffed at the weak command.  "And I told you to sit down," he reminded her.  "Now I think you're more curious than I am afraid?  Am I right?"

Jaime shifted her body from one foot to another.  He watched her eyes dart from left to right, checking to see if anyone had seen her with him.  Jaime bridged the gap between them and found a place across from Rosco, in the booth.  "Fine.  I'm sitting here.  Now tell me what you're doing here," she growled, leaning forward to see him in the dim lighting.

Rosco followed suit and leaned forward in the booth, and rested his arms on the table.  "What if I told you I wanted some answers?"

Jaime frowned and then her suspicious gaze turned to one of amusement.  "You want answers from me?" Jaime scoffed.  "You're insane.  You're the one who kidnapped me!"  She threw up her hands in disgust.

Jaime looked around to see if anyone had overheard them.  Rosco knew that no one was paying attention to what was happening in the booths at the back of the club.  That was why he knew this was the perfect place to meet with her - too many people and too much noise.

Rosco leaned forward a few more inches until he could reach her arm, which rested on the table.  He grasped her petite, but strong arm and pulled her towards him, until her face was just inches from his.  On impulse, Rosco placed a hard kiss on her lips.

When he pulled away, Rosco found Jaime sitting back in the booth unamused.  As she was about to leave, Rosco stood up and blocked her path.  "You know the question now.  And I want the answer."

Jaime swallowed hard and looked up at Rosco with contempt.  He slowly stepped aside so she could pass, and watched as she pulled a radio from her waist.

~~~

"Alan, could you come take this tall guy at booth 47?  He's had enough tonight."

As Jaime peered over her shoulder, she didn't expect him to be still standing there, staring after her.  And when her gaze located the spot where he had just kissed her, Jaime found that he wasn't.


	3. 62

Love Is Patient, Kind and Above All True

Chapter Sixty Two 

Jason didn't like to dance.  He was never good at it, he didn't think.  As Elizabeth brought him out onto the dance floor, he didn't know exactly what he should do.  Dancing required coordination, which he had; it required rhythm, which he thought he had; but in the end, Jason imagined that he looked stiff and like a robot.  How many times had AJ or anyone else called him that?

"Jason?" Elizabeth waved her hand in front of him.  "Are you going to dance with me or what?"

He pushed the earlier thoughts and doubts out of his head.  Jason wouldn't be extremely good at it, but he couldn't be any worse than half the other dancers in the club.  It was a fast hip-hop beat, which Jason didn't like listening to, in fact, he hardly listened to music.  He was always on the job and didn't have time for frivolities like music.

Jason watched Elizabeth move in time with the music.  Her slender body moved from side to side, her arms raised and eyes closed.  He smiled at the picture.  Jason had never seen her dance like this.

Suddenly Elizabeth looked up at him and made a funny face.  "What?  Am I a horrible dancer?" she yelled as she leaned closely to him.

Jason shook his head.  "You're nothing close to horrible, " he replied.

Unexpectedly the music changed as quickly as the last beat of the song to a slow, almost jazz-flavored rhythm.  Jason much preferred the slow songs to the upbeat ones.  "Can I have this dance?" he asked, bowing like in the old movies.

Elizabeth smiled.  "Of course."

Jason wrapped his arms around her waist as her hands rested on his chest.  Her hair smelled of rose petals with a slight hint of a morning mist.  Elizabeth pulled away slightly so that she could see his face.  "Thanks for taking me out Jason."

He nodded.  "I'm glad you came.  I probably would have just said hello to Carly and left," Jason explained.  "But I'm glad I could give you that dance we missed."

The memory of Elizabeth in her gown, slowly descending down the staircase, was etched in Jason's mind.  "You look great tonight," he complimented Elizabeth nervously.

Elizabeth smiled, the blood rushed to her face, causing a rosy glow within her cheeks.  She didn't reply, but instead, rested her forehead against his chest.  Jason pulled her closer to him and closed his eyes, hoping it would last forever.

Then as Jason felt Elizabeth pulling away, he realized the music had changed to a faster beat again.  Elizabeth smiled up at him and with his hand in hers, pulled him down so that she could talk to him above the music.  "I'm kind of tired of dancing.  Do you want to go for a ride?"

Jason smiled.  He was glad Elizabeth wanted to leave this crowded room of people.  Jason nodded and scanned the crowd for the owner of the popular club.  He spotted her by the door.  "Let's go!" he yelled.

He maneuvered through the crowd of dancers to the entrance of the club.  Carly smiled and grabbed his hand.  "Having fun?  Isn't it great?" she asked excitedly.

Jason nodded.  "Yeah.  Look Elizabeth and I are going to leave now."  He tugged on Elizabeth's hand until she stood beside him.

Carly rolled her eyes.  "Why is it getting past your bedtime Lizzie?"

Jason looked at her seriously, both knowing that he was telling her to back off.  "You're doing great Carly.  It's good," he reassured her.

Carly fixed her gaze on Jason.  "You really like it?"

Jason nodded.  "I'm not exactly a regular to these clubs, but from what I can see, you're doing an amazing job."

The words of confidence and reassurance Carly received from her best friend made her blush.  "Well, have a good night!" Carly said accepting the early departure.  "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Jason looked over at Elizabeth who seemed to bite back an easy retort.  He led her to his bike and handed her the helmet.  "So where to?" he asked knowingly.

"The cliff roads of course!" Elizabeth laughed as she slipped the helmet over her head.

~~~

When Jaime finished her shift, she was still shaken from her encounter with Rosco.  It was making her jumpy at the slightest noise and she had this eerie feeling that she was being watched.  She made her way down the docks and was heading back to Kelly's.  Jaime was tired and confused at the evening's events.

He wanted an answer from her.

She didn't know what he meant.  Or did she?  Jaime slowly made her way over the bench that overlooked the docks.  Did he come back for her?

The whole situation was a nightmare.  She didn't want any of this.  More importantly, Jaime didn't know what she wanted.  How was she supposed to know what her feelings for Rosco were?

Jaime let out a yell of frustration.  This was much too complicated and confusing than she'd ever dreamed it would be.  "What am I supposed to do?" she yelled into the night air.  "I don't know what you want!"

The heavenly hosts sparkled in the constancy, their ruling master appearing in the ebony sky half hidden.  Jaime stared at the sky for what seemed like hours.  Her thoughts were running around, and her heart racing from the anxiety of it all.  

She couldn't possibly fall for Rosco, could she?

~~~

Elizabeth loved the feeling of adrenaline rushing through her body.  It made everything seem more real, more vibrant.  Jason's dangerous style of navigating the cliff roads always excited her and set her free from the conventions of Port Charles' idea of 'Elizabeth Webber'.

"Do we have to go back?" Elizabeth had pouted as Jason had handed her the helmet she had worn.

They had only been up at the end of the cliff road for a few minutes, conversing about nothing and about everything.  Jason had suddenly received a call on his cell phone and told her that they had to leave.  Elizabeth had been somewhat disappointed.

"Please, just a few more minutes here?"

Jason smiled and shook his head.  "I'm sorry.  Sonny said something's up and I have to get back," he apologized.

Elizabeth looked wryly at Jason.  "If we go, next time I get to drive!" she offered.

Jason looked at her smirked.  "You know you can't handle this bike!"

Elizabeth folded her arms across her chest and tapped her right foot.  "Jason Morgan, you know I can drive it!  You've let me do it before!"

"And I seem to remember having to take control after a mile or two," he teased.

She rolled her eyes.  "Details, details.  You still let me steer!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

Jason straddled the black motorcycle and motioned for her to get on the back.  "Come on!" he coaxed.  "I'll give you a maybe on the driving."

Elizabeth pursed her lips and pretended to weigh her options.  "All right," she huffed.  "But you'd better really think about it!"  With that, Elizabeth hopped onto the back of the bike, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist.

Jason pressed down on the starter and the motorcycle roared to life.  "Are you ready?"

Elizabeth nodded with the heavy helmet on her head.

~ * ~

Elizabeth walked toward the stairs to the docks as she headed towards her studio.  Jason followed behind her to make sure she got safely home.  "You know you're going to have to let me drive sometime!" Elizabeth teased.

Suddenly she felt Jason pull her back as they almost rounded the corner.  Elizabeth looked over her shoulder at Jason, wondering why he stopped her.  "What is…"

Jason put his finger to his lips signaling for her to be quiet.  He pointed down to the docks, where Elizabeth saw Jaime sitting on the bench.  "Why are we stopping?" she whispered perplexed.  "It's just Jaime!"

Elizabeth followed Jason's finger as he pointed to a shadow in the corner of their line of vision.  "There's someone there with her," he whispered.

"So?" Elizabeth shrugged.  "It's not like it's Rosco or anything."

Elizabeth waited for Jason's confirmation, but received none.  "You think it's Rosco?" she choked.

When she tried to peer around the corner and maybe catch a glimpse of the stranger, Jason pulled her back.  "I need you to go to Bobby's and stay there," he instructed.

Elizabeth furrowed her brow and shook her head vehemently.  "No!" she whispered intensely.  "I'm not leaving you here with Rosco.  You could get shot!"

Jason took her by the shoulders and looked at her gravely.  "You have to listen to me.  I don't want you to get caught in the middle," he warned.  "It's bad enough that Jaime's there with him in the first place, if it is him, but I don't want you to get hurt.  Now go!"

Elizabeth felt Jason push her in the direction of Brownstone.  She stopped and pointed her finger at him menacingly.  "Don't you dare get hurt Jason, or I'll…"  

Elizabeth couldn't finish her thought.  A wave of apprehension flowed over her as Elizabeth watched Jason make his way down the stairs.

~~~

Rosco didn't mean to bump into Jaime on the docks.  He'd planned on meeting his men there to discuss further plans.  As he approached the docks from Kelly's, Rosco saw Jaime hunched over on the bench mumbling to herself.

"Thinking about me?" he whispered in a deep voice.  

He loved teasing her and seeing her flustered.  But this time her reaction wasn't the norm.  When she raised her head to meet his gaze, there were tears streaming down her cheeks.  It unsettled him.

She remained quiet and distant, caught up in her own thoughts.  However her demeanor changed when he approached her.  Her body stiffened as he walked towards her.  She stood up slowly, seemingly ready to bolt at the first sign of contact.  "What do you want?" Jaime choked.  "Can't you just leave me alone?" 

Rosco took a deep breath.  He didn't expect this sort of reaction from her.  She seemed so strong willed and defiant.  However, the image of her sobbing in his arms after the 'attack' haunted him at that moment.  "I'm sorry," he apologized sincerely.

He didn't know where it had come from, but the words just slipped out of his mouth.  His gaze lingered on her lips, which were red from chewing on them.  Rosco had noticed whenever she had something on her mind; Jaime would chew on her bottom lip.

"You know my father's in town?" she said nervously.

He didn't know whether she was warning him or threatening him.  Rosco nodded.  "I know," he answered solemnly.  "I just wanted to know…"

Suddenly the sound of rushed footsteps came up from behind him and as he looked up, Rosco saw Nam standing behind his daughter.  He studied Jaime, debating whether this had been all a trap.  She looked as bewildered and shocked as he felt.

Nam's men pushed him from behind.  The solid circular point that jabbed into the small of his back confirmed that they were armed.  He walked towards Jaime and Nam.  Just when Rosco was a couple of feet from Jaime, Nam put up his hand and one of his guards put his hand on Rosco's shoulder and stopped him from going any further.  

"I told you I would find you Rosco."  Nam smirked.  "I thought you were clever, running while you had the chance.  In fact I thought maybe I would never find you."  His beady eyes were locked on Rosco's.

Rosco stood up to the full extent of his height, a look of disdain on his face.  He couldn't believe he had been so careless.  As he glanced over at Jaime who seemed to still be in shock, Rosco knew deep down why he'd been so careless.  He couldn't stay away from her.

"So you're going to kill me in front of your daughter?" he asked defiantly.

Lee Nam laughed maniacally.  "Of course not.  I have a suitable place to talk with you alone.  We have a lot to sort out before we settle unfinished business."

Jaime suddenly awakened from her dream like state.  "No.  You're not," she scowled at her father.

Rosco hadn't expected it, and had to stifle a smirk that was forming on his lips.  She really had a fire in her.  He didn't know what she saw in him, if she saw anything.  Nothing had spoken about - not their kisses, or their feelings, nothing.

"Jaime, stay out of this.  We'll handle it from here," Nam warned.

She shook her head.  "You're not doing anything.  And if you even try to hurt him I will scream bloody murder!"

Nam looked at his daughter curiously and then laughed.  "You really don't know what you're talking about Jaime.  Lien, take her out of here," commanded Nam.

A large Asian man in his 30's stepped up behind her and grabbed her elbow.  Jaime pulled away and hit the man.  "Don't you ever do that again!" Jaime threatened.

Rosco would have been quite entertained if his life weren't hanging by a thread at this point.  "Jaime, you should stay out of it," he heard himself say.

Jaime turned around laughed.  "What?  You want to get killed?" she asked incredulously.  "Well in that case…"  Jaime stepped aside.

Rosco sighed at her sarcasm.  "Well I certainly don't need you to defend me," he growled.

Just then Nam's men behind him pushed him forward, away from the narrow dock.  "What do you want Mr. Nam?" one of the lackey's asked the older man.

"He wants you to let him go," Jaime jumped in and extracted Rosco from the armed men's grasp.  In response, the men pushed her aside.  But as she stumbled backwards, she tripped on a loose board and fell back.

~~~

"Are you okay?" Jason called, bounding down the stairs just as Jaime hit the ground.

Lee's men turned their attention to the blonde stranger in a leather jacket, guns aimed at him.  Jason slowed down his pace and kept his hands in the air.  When he finally got to Jaime, Jason knelt down beside her and helped her up.

Jaime looked up at Jason fearfully.  "You've got to get him out of this Jason," hissed Jaime.  "I don't want him killed."

Jason nodded.  "I know," he whispered into her ear as they embraced.

As he surveyed the situation, Jason noted the two men on his right and one large man on his left, standing behind Mr. Nam.  All were armed and seemed adept at using their weapons.  Rosco was in the middle, between Jaime and Nam.

Jason couldn't strategize a plan that would enable him to extract Rosco without gunfire.  Tentatively, Jason moved towards Rosco.  Nam stared intently at him.  "And what are you doing here Mr. Morgan?"

Jason swallowed.  "I saw Jaime down here and it looked like she needed a bit of help."  He glanced back at Jaime who seemed alert and ready to move.

"Well I've got it well under control as you can see," Nam replied politely.  "I think you can take Jaime and leave now.  I've got what I want."

Jason looked over at Rosco.  The man made his skin crawl.  Jaime came up from behind him and grasped his left hand.  "If you're going to do something Jason," she said through gritted teeth and a smile.  "You'd better do it now!"

The lyrical tune she spoke conveyed her anxiousness.  He smiled and nodded.  "Just hang on," he whispered.

Unexpectedly Jason felt Jaime raise the back of his leather jacket and rest her hand on his waist.  She fumbled around, while Jason tried to keep Nam's attention on someone else than his daughter.  "Do I get a chance at him?" Jason asked casually.  "I did happen to find Jaime.  He and I have a few things to settle too."

Nam looked sternly at Jason.  "I'm sorry Mr. Morgan.  But that's just impossible.  I have a schedule to keep."

Jason felt the hard heavy piece of metal in the waist of his jeans lift up from its home and slip into his hand, which formerly held Jaime's hand.  Jaime pressed up beside him to hide the weapon.  He glanced down at Jaime who seemed to have her own plan forming in her mind and intent on pulling it off.

As if in slow motion, suddenly Jaime's eyebrows rose as if a signal, and she lunged forward at the two gunmen behind Rosco, pushing behind towards Jason.  Rosco made his way up the stairs as Jason saw the large man in the corner of his eye un-holster his gun and point it at Rosco, who stopped in his tracks.  Jason dropped to his knee and taking aim shot the man's hand, making him drop the weapon.

Jaime had taken one of the gunmen out, standing over him and kicking the gun out of his grasp.  Meanwhile Jason put the safety on his gun and placed it back in the waistband of his jeans.  And just as the other gunman was about to grab Jaime, Jason kneed him in the stomach and disarmed the man, throwing the gun into the water.

"That is enough!" Mr. Nam yelled, catching the attention of all the participants.

Jason looked up and saw Mr. Nam with his arm raised, a gun pointed at the sweating Rosco.  Jaime moved towards the stairs.  "Don't do it," Jaime pleaded.  "Please Daddy."

Mr. Nam's face seemed to soften at the words.  "I'm sorry Jaime.  He's hurt you too much and he'll do it again.  Why do you think he is here?"

Jaime shook her head, moving towards her father.  "Daddy, you don't have to do this for me.  He's not going to hurt me.  I promise."

Rosco nodded his head wearily.  "I'll leave town," he said out loud.

Nam looked at Rosco and then his daughter.  "I…"

Suddenly the large brute Jason had shot stood up with his gun in hand.  "You don't have to do this Mr. Nam.  I'll take care of it."

Mr. Nam turned and looked over at his bodyguard.  "Wait Lien," he commanded, lowering his gun.

"He could have his men coming sir," Lien warned.

Jaime looked over at Jason wide-eyed.  'Help', she mouthed.

Jason lunged at Lien, hoping he'd get there before his finger pulled the trigger.  Jaime ran backward towards Rosco, trying to push him out of the line of fire and Mr. Nam could only watch in horror as the gunshot rang in the cool evening air.

"Jaime?" Mr. Nam called in terror as he rushed to her side.

She was slumped over Rosco, who also was lying on the ground stunned.  Mr. Nam approached his daughter in shock.  And as he arrived, Rosco sat up and cradled her limp body; her cream-colored blouse wetted with blood.

~~~

The short burst sounded through the night air before Elizabeth had made it to the Brownstone.  Elizabeth stopped in her tracks, knowing in her gut that it had been gunfire.  Swallowing hard, she ran back to the docks and stopped mid-stride as she found men's bodies strewn across the dock.

To her left, she found Jason struggling with a large Asian man, and to her far right, there were two men lying on the dock, who seemed to be unconscious.  She wanted to cry out Jason's name, but nothing would come out.

Elizabeth watched Jason finally knock out the large man he was wrestling with, with an upper cut.  She was about to race down the stairs to get to Jason when Elizabeth found a large man holding a petite figure in his arms.  Elizabeth was shocked to find Mr. Nam kneeling before the two.

As Elizabeth pressed her body against the building wall, she made her way down the stairs, trying her best not to step on the man holding the small figure.  Suddenly she frowned.  Where was Jaime?

Her eyes widened and her heart caught in her throat.  As she passed the man, Elizabeth peered down to see the doll-like figure, cradled in the man's arms.  "Oh please no," gasped Elizabeth, unable to look at her face.  

Jason hurried over to join the small crowd.  Elizabeth glanced up at him, who had a pained look in his face.  "Jaime," he whispered.

Then Elizabeth knew it was Jaime lying in that man's arms; covered in a river of crimson.


	4. 63

Love Is Patient, Kind and Above All True

Chapter Sixty Three 

Jaime thought in that fleeting second that maybe Jason could get there in time.  But just in case, she rushed to the steps and pushed Rosco down.  It was just instinct.

The loud bang sounded in her ears and Jaime felt herself buckle, as if someone had kicked her in the stomach.  Before her eyes, Jason continued to struggle with Lien and out of the corner of her eye, she saw her father scream her name.  It was quite an odd experience.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion.  She wondered if Rosco was all right.  Jaime couldn't believe Lien would fire after watching her father hesitate after her plea to him.  Her whole body ached.  She thought to herself, why now, would her workouts with Sensei Li begin to kick in?

Jaime shook her head.  She felt light-headed and disoriented.  She wondered why.

Then her father looked down upon her, his lips were moving but she couldn't make out the words.  Rosco was also hovering above her.  Apparently she was lying down.  Jaime laughed silently; they looked so serious and so worried.

Meanwhile, she hoped that Jason was okay.  Jaime knew he could take the big lug, but it still didn't make her worry any less.  She swallowed, realizing that her mouth was all of the sudden very dry.  Jaime felt tired and woozy.  Her right shoulder really hurt and she wanted to fall asleep.

~~~

"Jaime!" Jason called, brushing the long black hair out of her eyes.  "Talk to me.  You've got to stay with us!"

He looked around the docks for anything that could be made into a bandage.  Jason hadn't planned for the gun to go off.  He'd thought that he'd make it before Lien pulled the trigger.  And Jason didn't realize that Jaime would jump in front of Rosco.

Mr. Nam offered a blue silk kerchief from his pressed suit.  Jason took it gratefully and pressed it on her wound.  She had lost a lot of blood and she needed to get to the hospital fast.

"Is she all right?" Elizabeth gasped.

Jason hadn't really even noticed Elizabeth's arrival until she spoke up.  He frowned and handed her his cell phone.  "Call the ambulance," he commanded, busy focusing on cauterizing the wound.

He could hear the sound of sirens.  Jason guessed that the police had been notified about the shots at the docks and Taggert would soon arrive with his self-righteous attitude and sanctimonious speech on how this was his fault and why it could have been prevented.  All his thoughts jumbled for a moment, but then he closed his eyes and cleared his mind.  Jaime needed him to focus right now.

Jason took off his leather coat and covered Jaime.  There was so much blood.  He lifted her and looked for an exit wound.  There was none.  The bullet was still lodged in her chest.  Jason looked up at Mr. Nam and his goons, who had finally woken up.  "You need to get out of here," he stated, eyeing Lien and the other two guards.  "There's too much to explain."

Nam began to protest.  "I can't leave my daughter here."

Jason shook his head.  "You have to.  You can meet us at General Hospital.  Your guys have to get out of here."

After some thought, and the rush of footsteps, Nam took off, which left Rosco and Elizabeth.  "You follow my exact lead," he declared, glaring at Rosco.

He was trouble from the start.  Jason should have just let Nam take him.  Now he was pressing a thin piece of cloth to her chest, which kept Jaime from bleeding to death.

"Jason," Elizabeth whispered.  "What happened?"

Jason remained expressionless, as he saw Taggert approaching.  "Yeah, Morgan, what the hell happened here?"

~~~

Taggert wasn't surprised to find the blonde spiky robot hovering over another one of his victims.  "Is this another one of your latest victims?" he spat disgustingly.

Morgan remained expressionless.  "Can we do this later?" Jason retorted.  "Jaime's going into shock and I'm sure you'd rather not have her die with you just standing there?"

Taggert looked down on the petite Asian girl.  She was ashen and there was a small pool of blood trickling down the stairs.  Swallowing hard, Taggert knew that he had to allow Morgan to care for the girl until the ambulance arrived.  "Fine, but I'm sure your other friends can inform me of what happened!" Taggert replied stonily.

Glancing away from the leather clad goon, Taggert set his sights on Elizabeth who was quiet and jittery.  "Miss Webber, could you step over here a moment and answer some questions?"

Elizabeth looked up at him, her eyes were clouded, and she seemed disoriented.  "Hmmm?" she responded in confusion.

"Please step over here and answer some questions," Taggert repeated sweetly.

He would get down to the bottom of this if it killed him.  And this time Morgan and Corinthos wouldn't get away with it.  Taggert would finally make Corinthos pay.

Elizabeth stumbled down the steps, meeting him on the lower docks.   She kept glancing nervously over at Jaime, and fidgeting with her hair.  "What is it?" Elizabeth asked worriedly.  "I wasn't here when this happened.  I just came and found her laying there."

Taggert studied the small brunette.  She had an emotional attachment to Morgan and he was quite skeptical about the merits of her account of the situation.  "Really?" he replied suspiciously.  "Well why don't you tell me just exactly brought you here."

~ * ~

After he'd taken Elizabeth's statement, which as he'd suspected, gave him nothing to go on, the ambulance arrived to take Jaime to the hospital.  Taggert examined the crime scene and looked for any clues.  There were no gun shells and no gun.  He had the other officers who'd arrived at the scene, tape it off so that no one could disturb the docks.

Taggert knew that Jason had a gun on him and had the officers confiscate the weapon.  "I'm sure you wished you'd thrown that into the water," he sneered.

Jason looked at him warily.  "I don't care Taggert.  It's not going to match the bullet in her chest.  So if you're done with me…"

Taggert furrowed his brow.  "No.  No I'm not done with you."  He smirked and pulled out his pad of notepaper.  "Obviously you were here when it happened, so what went down Morgan?  Did one of your boss's competitors decide to take you out and instead got this innocent girl?"

"Jaime.  Her name's Jaime," Morgan growled.  "And no, it has nothing to do with Sonny.  And if there's nothing else, I'd like to go see if she's all right."

Taggert pushed his index finger into the leather jacket.  "Don't think you can lie your way out of this.  Once Miss Nam is out of surgery, I'm sure I'll get the truth."

Jason shook his head and brushed Taggert's hand away.  "I'm sure you will," he stated dismissively as he walked away.

~~~

Rosco was in shock.  He'd never expected her to get hurt.  Right now, he'd wished he'd stayed in Canada.  "So you're Rosco, huh?" the petite brunette inquired as he sat beside her in the hospital waiting room.  

He nodded.  Rosco's first instinct was to run, but he didn't know how he could.  Morgan was watching him like a hawk, along with several others of Corinthos' goons.  There was no way out.  There would be hell to pay.

He looked down at his hands, which remained stained with Jaime's blood.  Rosco didn't even know if she'd be all right.  She had looked up at him just before she passed out.  Even when she'd been shot, Jaime had a sparkle in her eye.

Rosco clasped his hands together and pressed his forehead against them.  How could he have been so stupid?  Now Jaime lay on an operating table, fighting for his life.  He wished he'd never met her.  As he stood up to go to the washroom, a couple of Corinthos' goons moved in, as if daring him to try something.  Rosco rolled his eyes.  "Just going to the washroom," he said sarcastically.  "I _can_ go to the washroom can't I?"

One of the men motioned him to start walking, while following a few paces behind.  As if Rosco didn't have enough troubles.  He was sure that the detective on the scene would be breaking his chops too, as he did Morgan.  What was their story?  What would they say?

Morgan and Nam could easily just pin it on him, saying that he'd tried to rob her, or kidnap her and his gun had gone off.  While he entered the sterile hospital bathroom, Rosco pondered what his end would be.  As he stared at himself in the mirror, the man staring back at him looked disgusted and full of revolt.  

Suddenly all he could think of was Jaime's beautiful and intense face.  Her laugh, which sounded out like music, and how fiery she got when she thought she was being pushed around.  All of this life that exuded from within that beautiful girl, was balancing on the edge of a knife.

_He wished he'd never set foot in Port Charles._


	5. 64

Love Is Patient, Kind and Above All True

Chapter Sixty Four 

They'd been waiting for a couple of hours.  Jaime had been prepped and had gone into surgery at around 11 p.m.  Elizabeth couldn't believe the myriad of ups and downs Jaime had been put through in the last month: first the kidnapping and then this shooting.  She wanted to tell Taggert everything and have Rosco put away for life.  That was her gut reaction to the situation.

He had waltzed into Port Charles like nothing had happened in Italy.  As Elizabeth sat slouched on the uncomfortable waiting room chair, she'd studied the older man.  He hadn't moved from his seat since he'd gone to the washroom.  Rosco sat motionless for the past hour and a half.

If Elizabeth hadn't known better, she'd have thought that he cared about Jaime.  She pushed that thought out of her mind and looked over at Jason who was on the phone with Sonny, she suspected.  Part of her worried about Jason's decision to keep Nam and the other goons away from the crime scene; they could have possibly explained to Taggert that it had been an accident.  But Elizabeth knew that Taggert would have been sure to find out about Nam's connections to the mob or triad, or whatever they called it in the East.

"Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth spun around to see Jason standing over her.  "What?  Did Jaime come out of surgery yet?  Is she all right?"  Elizabeth knew she was rambling, but she thought she had a right after finding Jaime shot on the steps of the docks.

Jason shook his head.  "She's not out of surgery yet.  I thought I'd talk to you about tonight.  There's going to be an investigation and until Jaime comes out of this all right, we've got a lot to figure out," he explained seriously.

Rosco's eyes darted over at the couple.  "What's your story going to be?" he sneered.  "Blame it all on me?"

Jason glared at the unbelievably obtuse lackey.  "If I wanted you in jail, you'd be there already," Jason threatened.  "As of now, I haven't decided if it'd be worth the trouble to frame you.  I think I'd rather leave it up to Lee to have his way with you."

He was filled with rage.  An emotion that he'd left behind when becoming Sonny's right hand man.  Jason turned away from the pathetic goon whose reputation was nothing in the criminal underworld.  The thought of that made Jason feel a little bit better.

"Jason, you don't mean that do you?" Elizabeth asked worriedly.

She knew he was angry and how worried he was about Jaime, but Elizabeth couldn't believe Jason would frame a man for something he didn't do.  That wasn't who Jason was.  Or at least, that wasn't the man Elizabeth knew.

As she peered up at her best friend, his blue eyes, which at one moment had been as cold as ice, now gazed down at her with a warm intensity.  He smiled at her briefly and shook his head.  A wave of relief flooded over her.  Elizabeth chided herself for even thinking that he might do such a thing.

Just then, Elizabeth noticed out of the corner of her eye, a petite blonde woman approaching the waiting area.  "Jason," she whispered.  "It's Monica!"

Every anxious person in the room stood up.  Elizabeth kept an eye on Rosco, whom she could see out of the corner of her eye.  "Monica," she sighed.  "Is she all right?"

Monica's face was somber and clouded.  She tried to lift the corners of her mouth into a reassuring smile, but found it a half-hearted attempt.  "To tell you the truth, I don't know," she muttered.  "It's a 50-50 chance going either way."

Elizabeth's heart sunk.  "What do you mean?"

Monica sat Elizabeth down and wrapped her right arm around her shoulders.  "She lost a lot of blood and the bullet was lodged very close to her heart," she explained.  "We managed to get the bullet out and repair most of the damage the bullet did…"  Elizabeth didn't like the sound of this.  "But she's been touch and go throughout the entire surgery."

Suddenly a strong voice spoke.  "Can I see her?"

Everyone turned towards the sound of the voice and saw an elderly Asian man standing before them.  "Mr. Nam," Elizabeth gasped.  "What took you so long?"

The older man didn't say a word and studied the blonde doctor who had been explaining his daughter's condition to everyone in the waiting room.  "Can I see my daughter," he repeated in a mono-toned voice.

Monica stood up and shook her head regrettably.  "I'm sorry Mr. Nam, she's in intensive care recovering from the surgery.  We're hoping that she will regain consciousness and then we could possibly move her into recovery, but we'll have to see."

Nam nodded his head morosely.  "Fine," he replied, his face expressionless.

Monica returned to her rounds and the unlikely group of allies, or conspirators, depending where you were standing, were left to stew in the aftermath of their confrontation.  "Mr. Morgan, could I have a word with you?"

Jason nodded and Elizabeth watched anxiously as the two men talked.  Elizabeth briefly glanced over at Rosco who seemed deep in thought.  However, he must have felt her eyes on him because he suddenly turned his eyes up towards her uneasy gaze.  "What?" he growled.

Elizabeth swallowed.  "You seem worried."  She motioned over to the whispered conversation between the tall blonde and short Asian.

Rosco rolled his eyes and scoffed, "They're the last thing I'm worried about."

Elizabeth furrowed her brow.  Now what did he mean by that?  Elizabeth looked furtively between Rosco and Mr. Nam.  She didn't know exactly how this was going to work.  Someone would go to jail wouldn't they?

As she pondered the large mess, Elizabeth understood the reason why Jaime loathed her father's business.  Elizabeth didn't know if she could have ever lived with the knowledge that her father was in the business of killing people.

Mr. Nam interrupted her thoughts, asking her to step into the conversation he and Jason were having.  Elizabeth strode uneasily toward the tête-à-tête.  "What is it?" she swallowed, her throat dry.

Jason gazed at Elizabeth unhappily.  He didn't seem overjoyed that Mr. Nam had invited her into the fray.  "Elizabeth," he said somberly.  "Mr. Nam has decided to inform the police of Jaime's kidnapping."

Elizabeth frowned.  "But what has that got to do with explaining the shooting?"

Jason turned his eyes from hers, while Mr. Nam continued to explain their plan.  "It's going to be self-defense," he stated firmly.  "We saw my daughter with her kidnapper and feared for her life."

"But Jason," Elizabeth hedged.  "Won't Taggert wonder why the place was cleaned up, and why Mr. Nam and his men disappeared?"

Jason's eyes were closed and he seemed frustrated unable to voice his concern.  It obviously wasn't his choice and Mr. Nam seemed bent on telling this to the police, though he didn't know how aggressive Taggert was on sending Jason and Sonny to jail.  "This is the plan," Jason sighed gravely.

Elizabeth couldn't help but feel a growing lump in her throat.  She couldn't bare it if Jason went to jail all because of Mr. Nam's need for revenge.  With the pull of a trigger, all of the people she cared about, lives' were hanging by a thread.

***

"Ah, Jason," Taggert exclaimed boisteriously.  "Who might these friends be?"  Taggert was pointing to Nam and his men who were hidden in the background, trying to be inconspicuous.  He smirked at the well-dressed men in Italian suits.  "Are you and Sonny dealing in the foreign market now?"

Jason couldn't believe the cop's timing.  He hadn't had time to warn Nam about Taggert before the loud and irritating police detective showed up.  Jason just hoped that Nam had dealt with guys like Taggert before.

Mr. Nam turned to face the slanderous, black detective, who now made unsavory remarks about him.  "Excuse me, detective, is it?" he inquired coldly, his face remained expressionless.  "Are you accusing me, and this man of some criminal behavior?"

Taggert brow creased and Jason assumed the detective was trying to get a read Mr. Nam and if he was a part of the underworld of crime.  He seemed to awaken, like that from a dream, shaking his head and smiling politely.  "I'm sorry, but are you from around here?" Taggert asked, pulling out his notepad.  "I'm sure I would have seen you before."

Mr. Nam snorted and whispered something to Lien, his right-hand man.  Turning back to the inquisitive detective, Mr. Nam smiled the same polite smile he'd received from Taggert.  "Well detective, I hope you treat other family members of the victim with less hostility than you have treated me," he queried.  "I am, for you information, Mr. Nam.  Jaime's father."

Jason took it upon himself to interrupt the conversation.  "Taggert, what do you want?" Jason asked.  "We've got a waiting room of people who are just hoping that Jaime will make it out of this!  Can't you bother some other poor sap who doesn't know he doesn't need to take this crap?"

Taggert's eyes narrowed at Jason's disrespectful tone.  "Look Morgan, this girl, whom you're so obviously worried about got shot tonight.  So maybe you'd like to know who shot her, if you're so worried."  The detective turned back to Mr. Nam.  "Do you know anything about this Mr. Nam?"

Nam glanced briefly at Jason, who knew that this would be the perfect time to implement their plan.  He nodded towards Jason, revealing that was his intention.   It was however, unnoticeable to Taggert.  "Actually, what was your name detective?" Nam asked curiously.

"Detective Taggert," he answered respectfully, hoping that Mr. Nam's information might incriminate Jason.

"Well Detective Taggert," Mr. Nam said reservedly, "I must now inform you that Mr. Morgan was not a part of this tragedy.  It was my fault."

Jason watched as Taggert frowned with every word that passed Nam's lips.  He hoped Taggert would buy it.  Jason had been kicking himself ever since he'd ordered Nam to leave the scene of the crime.  Now he had to backtrack on the situation.  The only thing Jason was glad about was that he hadn't said anything about another party, not being there.  It was a mistake he never should have made.

"What do you mean?  You weren't at the docks this evening were you?" Taggert pressed suspiciously.

Nam nodded solemnly, a look of regret passed upon his face.  "Yes.  I was there with my bodyguards.  We were looking for my daughter," he explained.  "I was worried about her."

"Why were you worried about her?" asked Taggert.

"Because about a month ago she was kidnapped in Italy."

Taggert shook his head in confusion.  "What?  What was she doing in Port Charles then?  I've seen your daughter around, and she didn't look like she was being held captive."

Nam sighed and shook his head in frustration.  He pretended to search for the words, but in reality the man spoke perfect English.  "She was rescued by Mr. Morgan, and his friend, here."  Mr. Nam pointed over to Elizabeth.  "They came back to Port Charles after they found her."

"Then why were you worried about her?"

"Because, this man here," Nam motioned over to Rosco, who sat hunched over in a chair.  "He hadn't been captured."

Taggert was furiously scribbling the information down in his notepad.  "So, are you saying that this man here is the kidnapper and he was stalking Ms. Nam?"

Jason didn't know what to say.  He felt elated that Rosco might be taken off the streets, but he couldn't help but remember Jaime's adamant protest that Rosco be 'taken care of'.   Jason peered over at Elizabeth, who seemed embroiled in her own thoughts.  He was just glad that she was safe and out of this whole mess.

Jason finally heard Nam identify Rosco as Jaime's kidnapper.  "Yes."

Taggert sighed loudly.  "So what does this have to do with Ms. Nam's bullet to the chest?" he asked conspicuously.  "Did this guy shoot her?  And if he did, then why the heck didn't Morgan and Ms. Webber I.D. the guy before?  I mean he's been tagging along for the ride.  It doesn't seem like he's the perp."

Nam gave Jason a withering shot and then turned back to Taggert, his face patronizingly gentle.  "Well, Mr. Morgan and Ms. Webber arrive at the docks until later.  Mr. Morgan arrived just before Jaime was accidentally shot.  And Ms. Webber arrived after the incident," he replied, trying to explain the complicated web of lies and truth intermingled.

But Taggert had had enough.  "Stop," he commanded, shaking his head and shooting an irritated glance at a near by footmen.  "Take Mr. Nam here, and his boys downtown.  That scruffy guy too."

Jason watched as a few of the officers rounded Mr. Nam, his men, and Rosco up into a neat little group. Taggert turned around and spied Jason.  "Take Mr. Morgan downtown too.  He's still got to give us his statement," he smirked.

Jason pushed off one of the arrogant men in blue as he tried to grab Jason's arm and guide him towards the elevator.  "Am I under arrest Taggert?  Because if I'm not, then get your goons off me!" Jason warned.

Taggert had a feigned look of concern on his face.  "Aw, Morgan, the police department doesn't have goons.  You and Corinthos have the corner on that market," he chuckled.

"What are you doing?" Elizabeth exclaimed, pushing by Taggert and standing a few feet away from Jason.

Jason turned his head and realized he'd almost forgotten that Elizabeth would have to watch this play out.  But however regrettable it was that she would have to suffer through this, there was nothing Jason could do at the moment.  Jason turned around and followed Nam and his men onto the elevator.

Elizabeth scrambled to the doors and held them open.  "Jason, what are you doing?  What about Jaime?"

Jason leaned out the elevator door and rested his hand on top of Elizabeth's.  "You're gonna have to be the one to look after right now.  I'll be back as soon as I can."

Elizabeth's eyes hardened and she shook her head in protest.  "No!  I'm coming with you."

Jason gently pried her fingers from the elevator door.  "I'm sorry Elizabeth.  You have to stay here, in case Jaime wakes up," he explained softly.  "I'll be back before you know it."  In the back Jason heard Taggert scoff and mumble something under his breath.  Jason ignored the tactless detective.  "Elizabeth, I'll be fine, he reassured.

Elizabeth's shoulder's slumped and pushed back the large metal doors that were closing in front of them.  "You'd better," she warned, pointing her finger at him.  "I need you here."  Jason nodded and squeezed the hand that held back the elevator door.

"Aww, can we all get a tissue here?" Taggert groaned.

Finally Elizabeth released the elevator door and Jason watched as she slowly disappeared behind the muted silver metallic doors.


	6. 65

Love Is Patient, Kind and Above All True

Chapter Sixty Five 

Elizabeth felt like she'd been sitting in the waiting room for hours.  When she thought she couldn't take anymore, she strolled down the hallways looking for anything to occupy her time.  Elizabeth searched out several different vending machines for something to snack on while she waited.  She realized that it was the morning of the next day and she hadn't even had breakfast yet and she was actually hungry.

When she returned to the waiting room, Elizabeth continued pacing back and forth, almost certainly wearing a groove in the floor.  Just as she was about to take a trip in the elevator to the third floor Monica arrived with news about Jaime's condition.  "How is she Monica?" Elizabeth asked, wringing her hands for some news.

The surgeon looked sympathetically at Elizabeth.  "She's stable," Monica nodded, raising the corners of her mouth in a relieved smile.

Jaime had regained consciousness.  They had discovered a slight concussion from hitting her head on the stairs when she fell, but Monica explained that she was stable enough to be moved into recovery.

Elizabeth felt all the energy that had sustained her since that night drain out of her as if the news had actually been bad.  She couldn't focus and her left hand searched behind her for something solid to grab a hold of.  Monica must have noticed because before Elizabeth realized it, Jason's mom was shining a bright light into her eyes and taking her pulse.  As Monica spoke, Elizabeth tried to concentrate on what the woman was saying, but no sound was registering with her.  

Elizabeth wasn't quite sure what was wrong.  She felt out of touch and in a daze.  Elizabeth was unable to focus on where she was and could hear herself repeating Jaime's name and the phrase, 'she's all right,' over and over again, as if someone else was speaking.  Finally sound returned to her ears and she heard Monica order a few nurses to lead Elizabeth to an empty bed.

~ * ~

When Elizabeth woke up, she found Monica and her Grams standing over her.  "What happened?" she asked tiredly.

Monica was the first to speak.  "I think the whole trauma of Jaime's shooting finally caught up to you and when you found out that she was okay, your body finally gave you permission to shut down for a while.  You need a couple more hours of sleep, but you'll be fine," said Monica as she scribbled something down in a grey metallic chart.

"But I'm fine now," Elizabeth protested.  "I need to go see Jaime."

Audrey pushed her back into the uncomfortable hospital bed.  "Now Elizabeth, you've been through a lot in the past several hours.  You need to sleep," she lectured.  "Jaime will be there when you wake up."

Elizabeth's eyes were widened in dismay.  "You can't keep me here," she cried.  "I promised Jaime I'd be there when she wakes up."

Monica shook her head.  "She'll sleep through the early morning.  Her body needs to recover from the shock of the shooting and now the surgery."

Elizabeth folded her arms across her chest and gritted her teeth in frustration.  "I told Jason I'd keep an eye on her."

Monica frowned.  "Where _is_ Jason?  I didn't expect him to leave without hearing how Jaime was."

Elizabeth pursed her lips weighing the decision of whether to upset Monica with Taggert's decision to question Jason at the station.  An experience Elizabeth was sure Monica would have had before.  Just as she was about to tell Monica about Taggert, Elizabeth remembered that she had planned on phoning Sonny.

Elizabeth looked around the room in search for her purse.  Her gaze fell upon the nightstand beside her bed.  She grabbed the small black handbag and rifled through its contents.  Finally she found what she was looking for, a card with Sonny's phone number.

"Do we have a phone in here?" Elizabeth asked.

Audrey nodded and motioned to the beige dial-out phone sitting behind the plastic plant on the nightstand.  "Who are you phoning?" she asked.

Elizabeth looked at Monica and then Audrey.  "I just forgot I needed to phone someone," said Elizabeth as she sidestepped the question.

"Is something wrong?" Monica pressed worriedly.  "Is it about Jason?"

Elizabeth laid the receiver back down on the hook and sighed.  "Jason is being questioned by Taggert at the police station," she admitted after leaving Sonny a message to get down to the station.

Monica frowned.  "Is he being charged with this?" the female doctor asked incredulously.

Elizabeth shook her head fervently.  "No," Elizabeth smiled.  "But you know Taggert, anything to get under Sonny and Jason's skin."

Monica looked skeptical.  "Are you sure?" she asked.

The look on Monica's face was one of worry and frustration.  Elizabeth knew how much Monica loved Jason and understood how worried she must be for him.  She wished she could have said something to comfort her, but instead Elizabeth smiled reassuringly and did the next best thing.  "I'm sure it's just a statement.  Jason didn't give one because he was in a rush to get to the hospital."

Elizabeth then turned her focus back to the phone.  As she waited while the phone rang on the other end of the receiver, Elizabeth couldn't help but wonder what was happening at the police station.  Finally as the phone rang for the umpteenth time, Elizabeth gave up and set the receiver back down on its cradle.

As she dejectedly set the phone back on the nightstand, Elizabeth prayed that everything would be all right.  She hoped Jason had called Sonny and let him know what had happened and where he was.  Elizabeth prayed that no answer at Sonny's penthouse meat that he was already at the station sorting things out.

Suddenly Elizabeth remembered that Monica and Audrey were still in the room and realized that they were watching her closely.  "Um, I'm sure everything's fine," she smiled weakly.  "Don't worry about him or me."

Audrey scoffed and looked at her disapprovingly.  "I'm not worried about Mr. Morgan.  I just wish that you'd stay away from them."  The older woman reached out and touched Monica's shoulder.  "No offense meant Monica."

Monica nodded quietly and sighed.  "I can't blame you.  The business Jason is in worries me too."

Elizabeth shrugged and plastered a smile on her face.  "There's not much more I can tell you Dr. Quartermaine.  I just know that Taggert's trying to find out what happened on the docks."

Monica pursed her lips and brushed the bangs out her eyes.  She looked upset, but she seemed satisfied with Elizabeth's half-truths.  Taggert _had_ only taken Jason I for statements, but Elizabeth knew that a lot more would be drudged out in the process.  She waited until Monica and Grams left the room before sliding back under the stiff white sheets that covered her.

What had they gotten themselves into?  And would Jason get out of it unscathed?  Elizabeth closed her eyes as she began to feel sleep overtake her once more.

***

Rosco sat silently in the small interrogation room while waiting for the detective to pounce on him next.  He couldn't believe he had gotten himself in this position.  Rosco had definitely lost his edge.  In the past, Rosco would never have let his future hang in the balance at the mercy of Corinthos' enforcer and Nam's vengeful hands.  He'd been slipping.

He peered out of the glass window, which looked out into the busy station.  Jason was sitting stone-faced as the detective was leaning smugly in front of him, perched on a desk.  He seemed to be asking question, though Rosco couldn't hear what the words.

Rosco couldn't be charged with kidnapping in Port Charles, even if Nam could prove it.  They would have to extradite him to Italy, and be tried there.  Rosco was almost sure of it, but that didn't make him less edgy.  

Suddenly Rosco locked gazes with Jason.  Morgan's eyes bore into Rosco's with a cold intensity.  But it was interrupted as Taggert leaned over on the desk and got in Morgan's face about something.

Rosco rose from the wooden chair and began to pace back and forth irritably.  His plan had gone to hell in Italy when he allowed himself to feel something for his captive.  He couldn't trick her into marrying him.

_'Since when did you grow a conscious?' an irritable voice sounded through his head_.

Once more, Rosco peered out into the station.  What was taking so long?  Rosco swallowed and straightened his tie that he'd pulled loose while waiting for news about Jaime.

He had to get a grip on himself.  He had to forget about Jaime and concentrate on getting himself out of this mess and straight on out of Port Charles. Rosco had had enough of this town.

***

Jason glanced over at Nam who had been talking to an officer in the corner of the room, while Taggert continued to get into his face.  As he listened to the detective, Jason couldn't help wonder how Jaime was doing.  Jason wasn't too worried about the situation here because he didn't do anything wrong, but he also knew Taggert still hadn't let up on desire to see him put in jail, or even made uncomfortable for a couple of hours.

"Are we done yet?" Jason asked.

Taggert laughed.  "Are you kidding?  Do you think I believe a word that Mr. Nam has said?  He could be a poor innocent father who has been threatened into lying for you."

Jason rolled his eyes.  "When are you going sing another tune Taggert?"  The black detective leaned over and tried to stare Jason down, asserting his non-existent control over the situation.  "If you're done now, I'd like for you to get your finger out of my face.  I'm going back to the hospital."

As he rose from the chair, Taggert shoved him back down into the chair.  "You're not going anywhere yet Morgan."

Jason sat quietly as he eavesdropped on Nam's statement to the uniformed officer.  "So your man here thought Rosco was going to kidnap your daughter again?" a blonde, blue-eyed officer asked, while taking notes.  "Why did you think that?"

Nam's voice was calm and collected.  "He had taken my daughter hostage, do you not think I had something to worry about?" he challenged.

"Well, I suppose, sir."

That was the last the uniformed officer said, when Jason saw out of the corner of his eye, Taggert looming in for the kill.  "So Mr. Nam, this Rosco character kidnapped your daughter?  Why is he here in the States?  And why didn't you turn him in?"

Jason rested his elbows on the armrest and closed his eyes, hoping this would work out.  They could have Jaime collaborate their story, except they weren't sure when she'd wake up and how much she'd remember.  Jason didn't think she'd have a huge problem with their story, with the exception that Nam really didn't believe she was in danger and that the gun accidentally went off.

He studied Nam's right hand man, Lien, whose shot had hit Jaime instead of the intended target.  Lien seemed like he was taking this pretty well.  His expression was stone-faced.  Apparently Nam had informed him that he would take the responsibility of shooting Jaime and face the consequences.  It wasn't a heavy a price as the enforcer could have paid for making a mistake like that.

"That is all I have to say, now I would like to know if you're going to press charges against that man?" Nam asked, pointing to Rosco, who had been staring out of the window in the interrogation room.

All eyes turned to Rosco.  Jason hoped he rot in jail.  He was getting what he deserved all along.

Jason shook his head and stood up.  "Well, if we're done here?" he asked confidently.

Taggert frowned as he approached Jason.  "I don't think…"

The Commissioner then interrupted the detective.  "What's going on?" Mac asked as he motioned to the station full of civilians.

Jason then saw Sonny and Alexis, who had obviously heard from a stubborn brunette that he had been taken downtown.  "I'd like to know the same thing," Sonny exclaimed.

Jason watched as Taggert motioned for Mac to hear him out.  "There was a shooting at the docks," he overhead Taggert explain.  "Morgan was there as were Ms. Webber and the guy in the booth."  Both Mac and Taggert glanced over to Rosco whose back was now turned away from the three-ring circus show in the police station.

"So who was the shooter?" Mac asked curiously.

Taggert tilted his head back.  "The Asian dude in the black suit," he answered.  "But I think that Morgan had a lot more to do with this shooting than he lets on."  Taggert leaned in closer to Mac.  "He must have had a beef with this Rosco guy.  I mean he was Sorel's enforcer at one time.  And plus, if it happened the way they said it happened, it doesn't explain why Mr. Nam and his men left in such a hurry.  They didn't leave a trace of evidence behind."

Mac frowned.  "Who's Mr. Nam?"

Taggert pointed to the short elderly Asian man who was on his cell phone speaking in Korean.  "He's the victim's father.  But he said that this Rosco guy kidnapped his daughter in Italy and got away.  Now he shows up at the docks and Nam thinks that he's going to kidnap her again.  So his body guard takes a shot."

Jason watched as Mac worked through the large amount of information.  Meanwhile Sonny crept up beside him and whispered, "What happened?"

As Sonny and Jason locked gazes, an understanding passed between them.  "It was an accident," Jason sighed.  "It shouldn't take long to sort out, but how did you guys know I was here?"

Sonny glanced over at Mac, and answered him distractedly.  "Liz left a message on my machine."

Jason shook his head.  "She never listens," he mumbled.  Finally Jason looked over at Alexis who was listening intently on the several conversations occurring in the station.  "Do you think I can leave?  I tried before, but Taggert wouldn't allow it."

Alexis smiled and nodded.  She walked towards the conference between Taggert and Mac and interrupted the whispers.  "Uh, I'm just letting you know that my client is leaving," she informed.  "And since you already have a statement, I believe you don't have any legal right to hold him here, since he did voluntarily come down to the station."

Taggert opened his mouth to protest, but Mac rested his hand on Taggert's shoulder.  "I don't know.  There are a few minor things I would like cleared up," he objected quietly.

Alexis smiled and tilted her head and then made a face at the Commissioner.  "Listen _Mac_," she said, as Jason watched Alexis begin her legal footwork. "Jason has a friend in the hospital, which he's very worried about.  Now he's been very _amiable_ about this whole thing, and I think that you should maybe sort this out later.  It's way too early in the morning and I'm sure all of us haven't even had our first cup of coffee."

"Now you have his statement and you're not going to hear anything different from him.  Jason's told you everything he knows.  And also, it's not like he's an actual suspect, right?  Not that there really is one, since it was an accident."

Mac seemed to weigh his options with Taggert mumbling his protest.  "Well, I can't see getting anywhere this early I the morning," he finally said wearily.  "Ms. Davis your client may go, but see he doesn't leave town for the moment.  But I'd like for Mr. Nam and his associates to stay for a moment.  There are a few things that we need to talk about."

Mr. Nam didn't look pleased.  Jason felt sorry for him.  He was sure that he was quite worried about his daughter.  Jason made a mental note to phone him as soon as he got to the hospital.

Jason watched with relief when Alexis returned with a satisfied smirk on his face.  "You owe me one buddy," she pointed out.  He nodded, in a hurry to return to the hospital.  "Thank you," he replied.

"I'm billing you for extra hours mister," Alexis warned Sonny.  "Getting up at all hours of the night for one of your employees…"

Jason tuned out Alexis' tirade to Sonny and anxiously headed over to the hospital.

~ * ~

When Jason arrived at the hospital he stopped at the nurses desk to find out if there had been any change in Jaime's condition.  They apologized and told him that they didn't have any word on her.  Apparently their shifts had just changed and a new set of nurses was on duty at that time.  Jason sighed and went to the waiting area to look for Elizabeth.

He frowned when he arrived at the nearly empty waiting area, with only a couple huddled in the corner, whispering quietly to each other.  Jason ran through all the possibilities of Elizabeth's absence.  She could be in the washroom.  Or Elizabeth could have been wandering around the hallways.  Jason knew how anxious and restless she could get.

Just as he was about to look for Monica, Jason turned around to find Audrey, Elizabeth's grandmother standing before him.  "Uh, hi Mrs. Hardy, have you seen Monica or Elizabeth?"

The senior R.N. looked sternly at Jason as if she were about to lecture a ten year old.  "Mr. Morgan, I see you've gotten out of another situation with the police," she said sarcastically.  "Maybe next time, you might not want to drag my granddaughter into the mix."

"I've warned you Mr. Morgan, that Elizabeth is a naïve girl and she doesn't realize how dangerous it is to be around you.  I don't want you putting her into situations like this again!"

Jason frowned.  He wasn't sure what put Audrey in this mood, but he knew it couldn't have been just because Elizabeth found Jaime shot.  "I'm not sure what you're talking about Mrs. Hardy.  Elizabeth wasn't with me when Jaime was shot," Jason explained.

"Well, the stress alone of finding her was enough Mr. Morgan."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well Elizabeth passed out, no thanks to you and Sonny's goons.  I want you to stay away from Elizabeth," Audrey demanded.

Just as Jason was about to tell Audrey that Elizabeth was a strong woman, Monica appeared from around the corner.  "Jason!" she cried happily.  "You're all right?"

He felt her arms wrap around his neck.  Jason pulled away stiffly.  "Yeah.  I'm fine.  But what's wrong with Elizabeth?" Jason asked anxiously.

Monica shook her head and smiled.  "The shock and trauma of everything just seemed to overwhelm her for a moment.  She's resting comfortably in one of our rooms."

Jason felt his heart skip a beat.  He never even gave thought to how Elizabeth was handling Jaime's shooting.  Jason couldn't believe how insensitive he was.  He had been so wrapped up in how to explain the shooting he'd missed how pale Elizabeth had actually been at the docks.  "Can I go see her?" Jason asked.

Monica nodded.  Then as Jason turned to visit Elizabeth, he remembered to ask about Jaime.  "Will she be all right?"

His mother frowned.  "Elizabeth?  Or Jaime?"

"Jaime," he replied.

"She's in recovery now.  She's still too weak to have any visitors, but you can go visit her with Elizabeth later this afternoon."

Jason nodded.  Everything was fine.  The whole night had been a crisis of mass proportions.  He'd never thought Rosco would return to Port Charles.  It was the stupidest move he could have ever done.

Jason sighed as he reached Elizabeth's room.  Now Jaime was recovering from a bullet and Elizabeth was lying in the room behind that door trying to sleep off the shock and trauma of finding Jaime in a pool of blood.  What else could have possibly gone wrong?

***

Elizabeth sat up slowly as she heard the door open.  She'd been tossing and turning the entire morning.  There had been no way she'd been able to sleep.

Her heart leaped to her throat when she saw Jason standing in the doorway, hand resting on the door handle.  "Jason," she exclaimed.  "You're back!"

Jason smiled a lazy smile.  "And you're in a hospital bed," he stated.

Elizabeth shrugged.  "I guess I didn't know how stressed I was until you left."  Elizabeth was so glad to have Jason standing in front of her.  She had imagined the worst possible scenarios, all of which had him end up in jail.  "Jaime's okay," she offered, as she watched him pull a chair beside her bed.

Jason nodded.  "I know.  Monica told me."

Elizabeth smiled half-heartedly.  "I was so happy when she told me that, but now, I don't know.  I mean there could be still so many complications."

"She should be fine.  She's in great hands, " Jason reassured.

An image of Jason lying pale and ashen on her couch studio flashed before her.  "It has to be better than depending on an art student and a nurse," she sighed.

"I don't know about that," Jason smiled.  "I'm still alive and breathing aren't I?"

Elizabeth smiled softly.  "You know I was worried about you," she chided.  "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah.  I think so," he answered wary.  "I'm pretty sure Lien will get off with a slap on the wrist, if Jaime doesn't press charges."

Elizabeth frowned.  "Lien was the guy who shot Jaime?"

Jason nodded.  "Yeah.  I don't know if they'll stick any kidnapping charges on Rosco though.  They have no proof that it even happened, except on the testimony of a father and a mobster."

Elizabeth couldn't believe that Rosco would get away with kidnapping Jaime.  She wished that they hadn't listened to Jaime and forgotten about Rosco.  If Jason had looked for Rosco the day they'd found Jaime, he probably could have tracked him down before all this happened.

Suddenly she felt a strong warm hand squeeze hers.  "Are you okay?" Jason asked worriedly.

Elizabeth smiled.  "I'll be fine."  Unexpectedly, she yawned and rubbed her eyes.  "I really didn't sleep much while I was here.  Grams peeked in a couple of times, but I was pretending to sleep," Elizabeth admitted.

"Well, why don't you rest for a bit?  Monica said we couldn't probably see Jaime for another few hours," he explained.

Elizabeth nodded.  She imagined she would be able to sleep now that she knew Jason was not going to jail, yet anyway.  Elizabeth snuggled down into the starched white sheets and closed her eyes.  Just as she was about to fall asleep, Elizabeth opened her eyes and looked at Jason.  "You're going to stay aren't you?" she asked.

Jason nodded.  "Yeah.  I'll stay."

With that, Elizabeth fell fast asleep, never waking from a bad dream.


	7. 66

Love Is Patient, Kind and Above All True

Chapter Sixty Six 

Jaime felt horrible.  As she opened her eyes, it was like there was a weight sitting on her chest.  What happened?

As she blinked a few times, Jaime realized that she was lying in an unfamiliar bed and an unfamiliar room.  She tried to sit up but her head hurt and closing her eyes and gritting her teeth was all she could do to keep herself from throwing up.  Jaime felt as if it would take an extraordinary masochist to cause someone this amount of pain.

"Jaime?" Jason's voice comforted her as she looked over the edge of the bed.  He was sitting in an uncomfortable chair, and as Jaime surveyed her surroundings, she was in a hospital.

"Jason?"  Her voice croaked from not having had any liquids to drink.  "What are you doing here?"

Jason reached over the bed railing and patted her hand.  "Do you remember anything that happened last night?"

Jaime shook her head, but the seesawing motion made her dizzy.  "No," she whispered, hoping the dull aching would stop.  "But apparently something bad happened…because I'm lying in a hospital bed."

Jason sighed and smiled.  "Do you remember being at the docks?"

The question seemed laborious on Jason's part.  Jaime bet that she had been on the docks last night and…Rosco!  Suddenly a flood of memories came rushing over her and Jaime heard a gunshot ring in her ears.  Jaime winced at the memory as the pain in her shoulder convinced her that the images flashing before were real.  She had been shot.

"Are you okay?" Jason asked anxiously, his eyes darting to the door.  "Do you need a nurse or a doctor?"

Jaime laughed.  "No, I just need to be not 'shot'," she joked, opening her eyes and giving Jason a reassuring smile.

"So you do remember?" 

Jaime nodded.  "Rosco and I were talking and my Dad came and things got out of control," she lamented.  "And that's why, kids," Jaime wagged her finger a Jason, "playing with guns are dangerous!"

Jason rolled his eyes and slid back into his chair.  "Leave it to you to start joking at a time like this!"  Jaime stuck out her tongue and squinted.  "Well, what else am I supposed to do?  Cry like a baby?" Jaime retorted.  

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.  Elizabeth's head poked around the corner of the door and smiled.  "Is it all right if I come in?" she asked uncertainly.

Jason got up quite quickly and strode anxiously to the door.  Jaime frowned.  Why was Jason so surprised to see her?  As she watched Jason slide his arm around Elizabeth's waist, Jaime couldn't help but giggle.  _They would make such a cute old couple_.  But Jaime pushed those thoughts aside as she noticed Jason's worried expression.  "What's wrong with Elizabeth?" she asked, pushing herself into almost a sitting position.

Elizabeth shook her head and waved her hand dismissively.  "Nothing," she said exasperatedly.  
  


Jason shook his head and glared at Elizabeth.  "It's not nothing!" he exclaimed.  Jason looked over at Jaime.  "She passed out last night when you were in surgery."

Jaime frowned.  "Why?  I don't remember seeing Elizabeth there."

Jason sat Elizabeth down in the chair he once sat in.  "She came after you were shot and knocked unconscious"

"Is that true?"

Elizabeth nodded.  "You don't remember me telling you I'd be here when you woke up?" she asked curiously.

Jaime shook her head.  "No.  I remember getting shot and the moving lights above my head when I was in the hospital, but I don't remember seeing you."

She felt bad, but how could she help it?  She had been shot?

Elizabeth smiled.  "Are you feeling all right?"

"You mean after being shot and apparently operated on?" Jaime asked sarcastically.  She shrugged.  "Yeah!"

Elizabeth's face drooped and she furrowed her brow.  "I'm sorry, it was a dumb question," Elizabeth apologized.

Jaime shook her head and rolled her eyes.  "Are you kidding me?" she laughed.  "C'mon Liz you can't have lost your humor already?"

Elizabeth looked at her with a confused expression on her face and then her tense body seemed to relax.  She reached out and hit Jaime on the thigh.  "That wasn't even funny!" Elizabeth growled, folding her arms across her chest.

"That's a matter of opinion," Jaime stated amusingly.  "You should have seen the look on your face."  Though Jaime hurt everywhere, as if she hadn't _just_ been shot in the shoulder, but like someone had beaten the living daylights out of her.

"Well we should let you get some rest," Jason sighed.

Jaime frowned.  "Aww, come on.  I'm not even tired."  She was lying.  Jaime was sure if she closed her eyes, she'd be sound a sleep in a matter of minutes.

Elizabeth shook her head.  "No.  Jason's right.  You should sleep a little more.  Monica said you lost a lot of blood."

Jaime tilted her head and frowned.  She had been in the hospital for a number of hours, and she was sure that Jason and Elizabeth had stayed the night…but where was her Father?  "You guys, what happened after I got shot?"

Her question stopped Jason and Elizabeth in their tracks.  Jason turned around and stared blankly at her.  "What do you mean?"

Jaime hated evasive tactics.  "You know exactly what I mean.  I got shot and I'm sure the police got involved."  As the words tumbled out of her mouth, Jaime couldn't help but feel a lump develop in her throat.  Had her Father been arrested?  Jaime couldn't even entertain the idea.  He'd always been so careful and blame-free about his dealings with 'unreputible' sorts.  "Did my Dad get arrested?"

Jason shook his head 'no'.  "We pretty much told Taggert exactly what happened," Jason explained.

"But…"  Jaime knew there was a 'but' coming.

Jason rubbed his cheek with his hand and shrugged.  "_But_ we told them that Lien's gun accidentally went off."

Jaime closed her eyes and tried to smooth her long matted hair.  "But he was going to shoot Rosco on purpose!" she exclaimed tiredly.  As she swallowed, trying to wet her dry mouth, Jaime opened her eyes and stared up at Jason.  "What about Rosco?"

Jason seemed uneasy when she asked about Rosco.  The tall muscular man's brow creased and he looked sternly at her.  "Why do you care about what happens to Rosco?" Jason asked irritably.

Jaime thought about the question for a moment.  She had been through a lot with Rosco.  He had kidnapped her and put her through Hell.  And as she thought more on the probing question Jason placed in front of her, the more Jaime knew she didn't have the full answer yet.  Though she felt some attraction to the man, there was something else drawing her to him.

"Jaime?" Elizabeth rubbed her arm, drawing her from her thoughts.  Jaime slowly smiled at Elizabeth and Jason.  "I really don't know," Jaime muttered.

There was a knock at the door, and then a petite, older woman appeared from behind the beige door.  She had shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes.  She wore a white lab coat and held a clipboard in her hand.  "So how's the patient this morning?"

Jaime smiled.  "Okay I guess."  She gently touched the thin blue gown, which hid the gauze pad that was taped over top of her wound. "I really feel ache-y," Jaime replied.  She flinched as she tried to adjust her body into a more comfortable position.  "Are you my doctor?"

The doctor nodded.  "I'm sorry, I should have introduced myself.  I'm Dr. Quartermaine."

Jaime frowned.  "Is this your Mom?" Jaime directed the question to Jason.  He nodded stoically.  "Yes.  This is Monica," Jason answered.

Jaime smiled widely.  "I never thought I'd get to meet Jason's mom.  He's mentioned you from time to time."

The blonde surgeon blushed.  "Well it's always nice to meet one of Jason's friends," Monica smiled, reaching out and shaking Jaime's outstretched hand.  "Although I don't really like the circumstances to which you came in."

Jaime snorted.  "Neither do I," she joked.

The older doctor laughed nervously and looked up at her son.  "I think Jaime needs to rest you guys," Monica coaxed.  "I need to check on her wound and then she needs to get some more sleep."

Jaime was about to protest, but Jason and Elizabeth glared at her, letting her know that there was no point in arguing.  She rolled her eyes and sighed.  "All right," Jaime pouted.  "But you guys better come back with some sweets or a bag of junk food!"

Elizabeth and Jason headed out the door while Monica checked peeled the adhesive, which kept the bandage adhered to her shoulder.  "So you must be glad to have Jason back in Port Charles?" Jaime quipped.

Monica's gaze remained focused on her shoulder, though she did respond to Jaime's question.  "It would be even nicer if he stopped by our place more often," Monica sighed.  She pulled off the blood-soaked bandage and replaced it with a fresh pad of gauze.  "Your wound seems to have stopped bleeding.  The nurse will come in every few hours to check on you.  But other than that, you are well on your way to getting out of here in a couple of days."

Jaime was surprised.  "You mean I can get out of this sterile, smelling room tomorrow?"  She smiled hopefully at the woman who held her discharge papers at the tip of her fingers.

Monica laughed.  "You don't like it in here either huh?"  She shook her head, amused at Jaime's eagerness.  "Well, I can't say for sure that you'll be out of here tomorrow, but what I can do is order you an extra bowl of chocolate pudding?"

Jaime slumped back into her pillow, wincing at the pain in her shoulder, her hopes dashed.  She folded her arms across her chest, one arm moving slower than the other.  "I suppose," she sighed.  "But can you make it with a pudding with whip cream?"

Monica closed her chart and placed it back at the end of her bed.  She waved goodbye and chuckled, "I'll see what I can do."

Jaime swallowed.  She didn't know if she could fall asleep with the antiseptic smell filling her senses.  As she licked her lips and tried to fall asleep, Jaime couldn't help but let her thoughts drift to Rosco.  There must be some reason why she wanted to help him so much.  _There must be some reason she saw the good in him, when no one else could_.

~~~

"So I'll drop you off at your studio?" Jason asked casually.

Elizabeth nodded.  "Yeah, that would be great.  I don't want to stay another minute in this hospital if I don't have to," she sighed.  After seeing Jaime, Elizabeth was feeling a lot better about what was going on.  Jaime was safe and Jason wasn't in jail.  She looked over at Jason who was waiting for the elevator doors to open.  "Do you have to talk with Sonny?" Elizabeth asked.

Jason looked over at her and nodded.  "Yeah.  I have to talk with him about what happened last night."

"He won't get mad will he?" Elizabeth asked worriedly.

"No."  The elevator doors opened and Jason motioned for Elizabeth to get on.  "I think we're in the clear when it comes to the shooting.  It was an accident.  But whether they arrest Rosco is another thing."

Elizabeth frowned.  "Why wouldn't they?  I mean Mr. Nam told the police about the kidnapping right?"  Jason nodded but he had an anxious look on his face.  "But they would need Jaime's testimony to even get him to court, and we all know what Jaime thinks about that."

As the elevator descended down to the basement parking, Elizabeth couldn't help but feel upset about Jaime's firm position about leaving Rosco alone.  "Stupid Stockholm Syndrome," she mumbled.  There must be a way for them to convince her that charging Rosco, for the crime he did commit after all, was the best thing for her.  "I don't know.  Maybe we could make her see it's safer for her to tell the police about what happened in Italy," Elizabeth suggested to Jason.

While they stepped off the elevator and walked to his bike, Jason shook his head.  "I've seen that look in her eye before and I know that she won't be talked out of it," Jason explained.

"Why are you so sure?"

"Because it's the same look you get when you're determined to be stubborn about something," Jason teased.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes.  "But this is different Jason," she protested.  "I mean the man kidnapped her!"

"And he let her go," Jason added.  "And for some reason, he got to Jaime.  I don't know.  Maybe she feels sorry for him, or maybe it's like what happened with Emily and she feels attached to him.  Protective."  He handed her the helmet he pulled off of the seat.  

"No one knows," Jason sighed.  "And we can't push her into anything.  You know she would just fight us tooth and nail on it."

"Don't I know it?"  Elizabeth laughed, pulling the chinstrap out of the helmet and placing the helmet on her head.  She wrapped her arms around Jason's waist.  Her body relaxed as it leaned against him in the familiar embrace.

Jason turned back and smiled.  "Are you ready?"

Elizabeth nodded, the heavy helmet jostling, as it weighed her head down.  She would never get tired of this.  She would never grow tired of being with Jason.

~~~

Jason opened the door to Sonny's office at the warehouse.  He had received a call on his cell phone and got over there as quickly as possible.  "So how is Jaime?" Sonny asked, while flipping through the papers on his desk.

Jason nodded.  "She's doing okay.  I think she's out of danger.  Which is more than I can say about Rosco."

The dark Latino looked up at Jason curiously.  "What do you mean?"

"I stopped over at the station and asked about whether charges had been pressed against Rosco," Jason explained.  "And they told me he got off scott free.  Apparently there was no one to corroborate the kidnapping charges.  How long did you guys stay?"

"Who me and Alexis?" Sonny asked.  He shrugged and sighed out loud.  "We left a few minutes after you did."

"Right.  They don't know you know Nam," Jason said, the fact dawning on him.

"Now what do you mean there was no one to corroborate Nam's story?  I thought Jaime was awake?"

"Well apparently she's too stubborn to realize the best place for him is in jail, and she told Taggert that Rosco didn't kidnap her."

"But that shoots a hole in the accident story doesn't it?" Sonny asked.  His eyes darted around the room, pondering the blip in their story.

Jason shook his head.  "No.  Because Jaime told the police that her father did think that Rosco kidnapped and freaked out."  He couldn't believe Jaime.  He knew she was stubborn, but she hated lying and here she was willing to lie for Rosco.  "Jaime covered all her bases," he explained tersely.

Sonny leaned back in the plush leather chair behind the desk and rubbed his chin, as he always did when he was thinking or upset.  "Do you think they bought it?" Sonny asked.  "Cause I don't want the cops…pressing on in the investigation and finding out that there was more to it."

Jason didn't think the police wanted to push the matter any further.  They had enough bad press to last a lifetime and the DA wouldn't even considering pressing any charges without any firm evidence, of which they had none.  So apparently Rosco again escaped unscathed.  His fists clenched at the thought.  "No.  I don't think there's going to be anything coming back to haunt us.  It was an accident."

His best friend peered up skeptically at him.  "You never know Jas, for some reason I don't think we're getting rid of Rosco that easily."

~~~

He crept past the hospital security and hid around the corner across from Jaime's room.  Nam had posted an around-the-clock guard to keep him away from Jaime.  Early in the morning, when the PCPD deemed him a free man, Nam had pulled him aside, out the steps of the police station.  Rosco gave him credit for having nerve, as Rosco was sure Nam was thinking the same thing about him.

"You may have escaped now Rosco, but I will assure you that if you ever come near my daughter again, there will be no mistake," Nam warned.  "Now that you have the whole of the PCPD watching you, my arms may be tied, as to what I could do to you.  But rest assured, something will be done."

Rosco frowned.  "Do you really want to do that Nam?  It's obvious that it still matters to you, what your daughter thinks of you, does it not?" he asked intently.

"And that is none of your business."

"Well," Rosco whispered worriedly.  "What would your daughter think if you killed me now?  I mean I've spoken to your daughter on occasions and she seems to hate this business.  And therefore by association, she must hate you for being in it right?"

The dark Asian man's eyes narrowed.  "Get to the point Rosco," he said menacingly.

"Well, you don't have any association with your daughter right now?  Think of what would happen if you killed me.  I know for a fact that she cares about me, and it would devastate her to know her own father killed me."  Rosco was putting all of his eggs in one shallow basket as he carefully described this scenario.  He was hoping that Nam was more intent on the respect and love of his daughter than his desire for revenge.  "So I propose that I stay away from Jaime and you don't kill me," he finished.

_The time it took for Nam to make a decision had him shaking in his $1000 suit.  If the mob leader did not accept the proposition then Rosco was a dead man.  From the dark and severe expression on Nam's face, Rosco didn't think he would stand a chance.  But it was an offer he had to make._

And now he stood only a few feet away from Jaime's hospital room.  It was pure idiocy for him to be in this hospital, but there was just something about leaving without saying good-bye – last time he left, her face haunted his dreams – now he would say good-bye face to face and that would be it.  It would be the end to this nightmare of a dream.

_All he had to do was say good-bye_.


	8. 67

Love Is Patient, Kind and Above All True

Chapter Sixty Seven 

She stared out the second floor studio window.  Elizabeth couldn't explain the relief that she felt over Jaime's steady recovery.  As she wrapped her arms around herself, a knock at the door startled her out of her aimless thoughts.  "Come in."

Elizabeth glanced over her shoulder to see the door slowly open.  A dark haired mop peeked around the corner.  Her heart sunk.  She had hoped it would be Jason.  Elizabeth smiled half-heartedly.  "Hi Nicholas.  What are you doing here?"

The tanned Greek prince frowned and tilted his head.  "Now is that the way to greet a friend?" he asked.

Elizabeth swallowed, feeling guilty about her less than enthusiastic welcome.  She quickly reached out her arms and wrapped them around his neck and sighed.  "I'm sorry," Elizabeth apologized.  "My thoughts were somewhere else."

Nicholas pulled away slightly and studied her for a moment.  "Where have you been?  I tried calling you last night but you weren't here."

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes and tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear.  "Didn't you here about the shooting last night?"

Nicholas shook his head.  "No.  I was out of town on business," he explained.  "Were you there?"  Nicholas pushed her out until she was standing about arms length from him, and looked her over.  "Where you hurt?"

Elizabeth shook her head and laughed nervously.  _He was not going to be happy about this._  "No," she said tentatively.  "But Jaime…she got…_shot_."

The stunned expression on Nicholas' face said it all.  His mouth was hanging open, his jaw almost touching the ground.  "What happened?  Is she all right?" Nicholas asked, turning his back on her.  "Does Gia know?"

Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders.  "I don't know," she replied softly.  "I don't think so.  I don't think anyone knows Jaime got shot, except her father, Jason, and I."

Nicholas spun around, his eyes blazing.  "I told you Morgan was trouble," he cried angrily.  "He's the reason she got shot, isn't he?  Why can't you just listen to us when we tell you to stay away from him?"

Elizabeth backed off slowly, not appreciating Nicholas' presumption.  "For your information, _Nicholas_, Jason had _nothing_ to do with it."

Nicholas looked skeptical about her testimony.  "Then why the hell is she in the hospital?"

Elizabeth wished he would stop yelling.  She hated it when people screamed and fought; but especially hated it when it was directed at her.  "Look, Mr. Nam, Jaime's dad, found Rosco with Jaime and tried to get her away from him.  He thought she was in danger and his bodyguard shot at Rosco," Elizabeth said slowly.  "And Jaime pushed Rosco out of the way.  And that's why she got shot."

Nicholas furrowed his brow and rubbed his jaw thoughtfully.  "Whose Rosco?  Why does the name sound familiar?"

"He was the guy who kidnapped Jaime."

Nicholas's eyes shot up to meet hers.  "What?" he exclaimed.

"Rosco was the man who kidnapped Jaime in Italy," she repeated.

"What is he doing in Port Charles and why would Jaime push him out of the way?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and scratched her head. _ How was she supposed to explain this to Nicholas when she didn't understand herself?_  "Nicholas," she sighed, making her way to the couch.  Elizabeth sat down, tucking her left leg underneath her.  "Jaime seems to feel responsible for him.  And apparently he let her go and she felt that Rosco knew it was wrong."

Nicholas seemed to have a hard time grasping this explanation.  "Why didn't you guys talk her out of it?"

Elizabeth laughed skeptically.  "Are you kidding me?"  She looked at him incredulously.  "Do you think Jason and I could have talked her into anything?  Jaime is a grown woman and definitely has her own mind."  As she adjusted her leg so that she could be seated more comfortably, Nicholas joined her on the couch.  "Jaime didn't want to hear any of it," she explained.

Nicholas leaned back, resting his head on the back of the couch.  "Well what are we going to do?  We can't just let this kidnapper run around free?"

"We won't," Jason stated, interrupting the conversation.

Elizabeth immediately got up from the couch and smiled.  "Jason!  What are you doing here?"

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" Nicholas growled, as he rose slowly from his seat.  His eyes were fixed on Jason.

Elizabeth looked over at Nicholas and nudged him gently.  "Nicholas," she said, out of the corner of her mouth.  Then Elizabeth walked over to Jason, until inches separated his body from hers.  "So, what do you mean?  Did Mac arrest Rosco anyway?"

The tall blonde shook his head.  "No," he replied.  "But an agreement between Nam and Rosco has been made and he's leaving town for good."

Elizabeth frowned.  She lowered her voice, so that Nicholas couldn't make out what she was saying.  "But why would he do that Jason?"

Jason made no sound to explain, his eyes fixed on Nicholas.

Elizabeth turned around and smiled at Nicholas.  "Uh, Jason and I have to talk a bit," she said hesitantly.  Elizabeth knew that Nicholas would hurl himself off a cliff than to give her time alone with Jason, but it wasn't a request.

Nicholas' expression was one of disgust and annoyance.  "I don't have a problem with that.  Go ahead."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes.  "Alone."

The statuesque Greek clenched his hands and his face furrowed into a scowl.  "Do I have a choice?"

Elizabeth shook her head no.  She felt horrible kicking him out like this, but Elizabeth knew Jason wouldn't talk if Nicholas were in the room.  Her feelings were torn.  But as she glanced up at Jason, who stood there stoically, Elizabeth knew that she had to speak to him.  "I'm sorry Nicholas."

Her oldest friend strode purposefully toward the door, nudging Jason back with his shoulder.  He stopped and glared at the tall blonde.  "Sorry," he said spitefully.  "Didn't mean to _push_."

Elizabeth looked apologetically at Jason and went out into the hallway to sort things out with Nicholas.  She grabbed Nicholas' arm and stopped him from walking away.  "I'm sorry," Elizabeth said once more.  "I just really need to talk with Jason."

Nicholas shook his head, his eyes glancing towards the ceiling and then bore down on her.  "I don't know what's gotten into you Elizabeth, but you sure don't seem to know who your friends are anymore," he said accusingly.

"That's not true," she protested.  Elizabeth was doing all she could to keep her friendship with Nicholas and Lucky in tact.  But it wasn't the easiest thing, when they kept pouring their opinions and judgment on her.

"It is!" Nicholas hissed.  "Do you know how much time we've spent together since you came back to Italy?  Do you know that we have heard _nothing_ about your trip, except what I know from seeing you there?"

Elizabeth opened her mouth to explain, but found no words to answer his questions.  As she thought back, Elizabeth realized that she hardly saw any of them, but it hadn't been all of her fault, had it?

"Look Elizabeth, it's hard to keep pretending that we're friends.  It's like we're going through the motions," Nicholas said irritably.  "And you know what?  To tell you the truth, I don't think Morgan would be so hard to take if I didn't know that it was him you were dumping the rest of your friends for."

"I'm not…"

"But you are.  You don't want to hear any of our warnings about him Elizabeth.  He's a ticking time bomb.  He may not be the one to explode, but let me tell you, one of his friends will and then where will you be after the fall out?" he sighed.  "You'll have pushed all of your friends away, and you'll be left alone to pick up the pieces."  With that, Nicholas pulled his arm out of her grasp and walked down the hollow steps, leaving Elizabeth standing alone in the hallway.

Elizabeth bit her lip as his words pierced her heart.  She didn't know what to think.  As she glanced back toward her studio, Elizabeth thought of the man that stood waiting for her in the cluttered room.

_Jason cared for her in a way that she never thought anyone could.  He was her best friend and her confidante.  _

Jason was everything Lucky had been before Helena, but even something more.  She felt like a woman when she was with him.  He looked at her in a way that made her shiver.  But when she thought about the cost of losing everyone else if she chose him, it brought her almost close to tears.

_How could she possibly chose?_

~~~

Jaime swallowed as her mouth felt dry and her lips chapped.  As she licked her lips and opened her eyes, her gaze found a familiar face looming over her.  Jaime cleared her throat and bit the inside of her cheek.  "Dad," she whispered.

The regal Asian patriarch smiled as the back of his hand brushed a few stray hairs out of her eyes.  "How are you feeling?" he asked with a slight accent.  "The doctor told me that I could see you for a few minutes."

Jaime tried pushing herself upright, but winced as the painkillers were wearing off.  She felt his hand rest on her knee.  "Are you all right?" he asked frantically.

She glanced up at him and studied him a moment.  It was rare to see her father frightened or worried.  The only emotions he ever displayed after her mother's death was anger and more anger.  Jaime's father had that emotion down pat.

"I'm fine," Jaime replied stiffly.  She was about to reach out to pour herself a glass of water, but her father stopped her.  "I'll pour it.  You could tear your stitches," he said softly.

Jaime leaned back and rested against the disinfected pillows.  As she lay there she chuckled at the thought of all the staff during the night spraying or washing each item in the hospital with disinfectant.  _How else would, literally, everything smell like disinfectant?_

"Here," her father said, handing her the turquoise plastic cup.

"Thanks."  Jaime kept her gaze on her father, as she lifted the cup to her lips, who seemed unusually quiet.  She couldn't imagine how angry he was after the debacle at the docks.

"I've decided to let Rosco go," he said stoically.

Jaime choked on the water in her mouth.  As she rested the cup on her knee, she coughed a few times before being able to breathe correctly again.  "What?"

"I've made an arrangement with Rosco to allow him to live if he stays out of my sight forever."

"And what made you decide that?" Jaime said casually.  Her heart was racing.  She was certain her father wouldn't let this vendetta go, especially since it involved 'the family'.

"I did it for you."

Jaime's brow furrowed.  He never did anything for her.  Not when it came to business and dishonoring 'the family'.  "That's a change," she scoffed.  "Too bad it couldn't have happened earlier."  Jaime touched her injured shoulder.

Her father lowered his gaze and cleared his throat.  "Can I get you anything for your stay here?"

Jaime licked her lips and shook her head.  "No, I should be getting out soon I think."  Then out of the corner of her eye she saw a man in a suit peer into the room through the small window in the door and then quickly back away.  She frowned.  "Who's that?"

"I've got a guard at your door," her father explained.  "I just want to make sure that no one disturbs you."

Jaime shook her head in protest.  "No.  I don't want a guard outside my door," she replied irritably.  "There's no reason for it.  I'm not some target for some insane lunatic.  I got in the way of a bullet."

The older Asian frowned and looked sternly at her.  "This is non-negotiable.  He stays."

"Yeah, well, you're right about one thing.  It is non-negotiable," Jaime declared.  "I am not having a guard outside my door.  I'm just not."

Her father didn't seem fazed by her protests.  "There is nothing you can do about it Jaime.  He is staying until I know for sure that Rosco is gone."

Jaime rolled her eyes.  "You've got to be kidding?  Rosco is not stupid enough to come here.  So will you and your bodyguard leave!"  Her shoulder was now throbbing from the stress and tension of the situation.  Her father always seemed to have that effect on her.  Jaime was never sure where he was coming from and where his intentions lay.  As she reached out to cradle her hurting shoulder, Jaime leaned back and closed her eyes.  "Please leave," she sighed.  Jaime knew she wouldn't be able to win this argument and decided to let it lie.

"Jaime," her father whispered, reaching out to her.

Jaime turned her head away and again asked, "Would you just go?"

She heard the creak of the chair as he stood up.  His hesitant footsteps scratched along the hospital room's concrete floor.  Once Jaime heard the door close she lay flat on her back, staring up at the ceiling.  _Why did her relationship with her family have to be so dysfunctional?_  Jaime hated it.  Part of her just wished she could have been born into a different family.  

_No such luck_.

~~~

He waited until Nam exited the door and drew the guard, who had been stalwartly standing outside the door, into a whispered conversation around the corner.  Rosco quickly and quietly opened the door to Jaime's room and entered into the quiet room.

~~~

She had heard the door open and rolled her eyes.  "Dad…"  But as she turned to see the man who had stolen into her room, Jaime realized it wasn't her father.  _Rosco._


	9. 68

Love Is Patient, Kind and Above All True

Chapter Sixty Eight 

"Are you all right?" Jason asked as she walked into the studio.  Her eyes were downcast and her muscles tense.  He hated to see her so torn.  "Do you want me to leave?"

Elizabeth looked up at Jason.  He was always so sensitive to what she needed.  His thoughts were only for her feelings - even when it hurt him.  She smiled softly.  "No," Elizabeth whispered.  "It's over and done with anyway."

"I'm sorry you had to ask Nicholas to leave," Jason apologized.  "I just…"

Elizabeth shook her head.  "No, I understand.  It's just sometimes they don't."  She paused, biting her lip while her thoughts swirled silently within her.  Looking up at Jason again, Elizabeth shrugged.  "Or they don't want to."

Jason nodded.  He understood what she was trying to say.  Nicholas, Lucky and the rest of Port Charles, who continued the onslaught of warnings, were capable of understanding why Elizabeth would befriend him, but they chose _not_ to.  Taking a controlled breath, Jason glanced around at the studio, which had been a temporary port of rest for him.

It hadn't changed much.  Elizabeth had a few new works on her easel.  Pieces of Italian artwork and trinkets now decorated the plain plastered walls, giving it a kind of minimalist flare.  It was as if it wasn't quite lived in, or that someone just didn't have the patience to care that there was a certain place for each piece and article in the room.

"So Jason," Elizabeth said softly, studying him as he observed each niche and corner of her studio.  "What is Nam doing?  I mean how can he just let Rosco go?"

Jason turned to face Elizabeth, who looked aggravated at the deal Nam had made.  "Well it's mostly because of Jaime."

She frowned.  "Why does she keep doing this?" Elizabeth cried out in frustration.  "He could come after her again.  Hasn't she learned anything?"

Elizabeth couldn't see what good Jaime saw in keeping Rosco out of jail.  From what had happened in the past few days, Rosco had proved untrustworthy.  He had followed her to Port Charles for heaven's sake!

Jason watched Elizabeth's smooth face silently run a through a gambit of emotions.  He loved watching her feel things so suddenly and ferociously, and then as quick as a wink, become calm again – regaining control of herself.  "It's more like if Rosco didn't make this deal with Nam, he would have most likely…well, none of us would have seen him again – permanently."

Elizabeth took a moment to process the idea.  She knew that Nam could be ruthless; she remembered the fear that filled her as she watched the plane in Italy explode.  Her lips formed the word 'oh' without speaking the word out loud.

"Nam and Jaime have been…estranged for a long time.  Rosco reminded him of this," Jason explained.  "And Nam knew this action would forever sever his relationship with Jaime.  So he let him go with the warning that if he was ever seen by any of his men, he would be fair game."

The idea somehow made sense to Elizabeth.  It surprised her how calm she could be when Jason had just told her that Nam had the ability to kill Rosco.  A lot had changed in her.  She seemed to have found some kind of center over the past few years.  She was sure of herself and that gave her the ability to trust others to know what they were doing.  It was nice to have that kind of freedom, instead of worrying all the time.

"I guess," she finally replied to Jason's answer to her unspoken question.

Elizabeth looked up at Jason and smiled.  She wanted to change the subject.  The shooting and Rosco were so disheartening and depressing that she couldn't wallow in it one more second.  "So you're staying at Jakes' again?"

Jason nodded.  "It suits my needs, and I didn't want to inconvenience you."

Elizabeth shrugged.  "No inconvenience," she quipped.  "It would be nice to have a roommate again."

His eyes met hers and searched for her meaning.  "It's not exactly the best idea, when we both know how I feel about you."  Her eyes didn't dart away from his when he said the words.  It was an unusual reaction.  She had always been uncomfortable talking about his feelings about her.

His reply made her breath catch in her throat.  Part of her screamed at her to change the subject, but she had done that one too many times.  Her eyes remained locked with his.  Elizabeth cared about him, and she would no longer deny that.  

When Jason had been willing to finally voice his feelings for her almost a year ago, Elizabeth walked away.  She wasn't willing to do that again.  For once she was ready to move forward, rather than live in the past.  As she slowly moved closer to Jason, Elizabeth hoped that he could see that.  "Maybe you could tell me again," she whispered softly.

Jason felt his heart skip a beat.  This was exactly what he didn't want to happen.  Staring into her eyes, he could get lost forever.  He had known that for the past couple of years, but he couldn't do that again.  Jason couldn't allow himself to need her like he had in the past.  Elizabeth was like the wind - changing direction, changing course at the drop of a hat.

She had closed the distance between them and was only a few inches away from him.  Jason instinctively reached out and touched her face, his thumb caressing the silky arch of her cheekbone.  Her eyes peered into his, as if urging him to search her soul.  Jason closed his eyes and tried to swallow the lump that had developed in this throat.  "I…"

Elizabeth longed for him to tell her that he needed her.  She didn't know how many times in Italy, when they had been alone, for Jason to tell her the words he had said to her in that park that fateful night.  Her heart was racing, expecting the same words, the same feelings to fill her ears and heart, as they did that night.  Except this time, Elizabeth would reiterate those feelings.

Jason sighed, pulling away from this woman who drew him to her with such intensity.  "I'm sorry," he whispered."

Elizabeth lowered her head and licked her lips.  Rejection stung.  She closed her eyes and tried to stifle those emotions, those feelings, which she had been so ready to express.  Swallowing hard, Elizabeth plastered a smile on her lips and shook her head.  "N-no," she said trying to be casual, though the catch in her throat gave her away.

Jason was about to explain when his cell phone rang.  He pulled out the small compact phone out of his back pocket and flipped it open.  "Yeah, Morgan here."

Elizabeth watched intently as Jason had a curt conversation on the phone with an unknown source.  He turned to her and looked apologetic.  _He had to go_.  Elizabeth sighed.

"I'm sorry, but Sonny needs me," Jason explained quickly, knowing the words didn't resolve the awkwardness of the previous moment.

Elizabeth nodded and walked him to the door.  "It's fine," she lied.  _Can't you just stay this one time?_ she thought to herself._  Can't Sonny deal with this without you?_

"I'll talk to you later," Jason paused, his eyes flickered revealing his desire to stay.

Elizabeth bit the inside of her cheek and nodded, folding her arms across her chest.  "Yeah," she replied uncomfortably, trying to hide the disappointment in her eyes.

As he left, Elizabeth rested her head on the door.  _Why did things always seem to get in the way?  _

At this rate they would never get together.

~~~

"W-what are you doing here?" Jaime's voice cracked in anxiety and shock, unsettled by the surprise appearance of her former kidnapper.

Rosco peered out from under the small crack left by the blind hanging over the window of the door.  "I've tried to see you a couple of times, but your father wasn't too keen on the idea," he said sarcastically, while scoping out the hallway access.

Jaime didn't know whether to scream or to remain quiet.  As her mouth couldn't form any words, she chose to remain silent.  She began chewing on her bottom lip out of nervousness.  It was a habit she had formed during her childhood.  As Jaime grew older, she realized what she was doing, but ever so often she would do it unconsciously.  Finally she managed to find her voice again.  "No, really.  What are you doing here?" This time a little more perturbed than anything.

Rosco turned to see Jaime resting uncomfortably in her hospital bed, her brow creased, as she seemed irritated at this interruption in her recovery process.  His lips instinctively curled into a slight smirk.  _Even after getting shot she's got that spark in her eyes._

"You miss me?" he asked, putting on a façade of arrogance.

Jaime rolled her eyes.  "Do you know my Dad has a guard standing watch outside my door?"

Rosco nodded.  "I waited till he and your father were occupied."

She shook her head.  "That's not the point.  My Dad will kill you when he finds you in here."  

_Such an ingrate_.  

After all she had done for him, running interference so he could get away, and then getting shot…now he has the audacity to stand in her hospital room where he was sure to be caught?  Jaime slid down against her nurse-fluffed pillow and frowned.

"You know you look good even when you pout?" Rosco commented wryly.

Jaime involuntarily blushed.  She swallowed, trying to relieve the sudden dryness of her throat.  "Apparently you still don't take warnings very well."  Her eyes flashed brazenly at her persistent guest.

Rosco tugged lightly on the putrid green blind and walked over to her bedside.  He shrugged as he sat down on the nearby chair.  "Never was a good listener.  Ask my kindergarten teacher," he said dryly.

The ease of each of their returns of witty sarcastic remarks unsettled him.  She looked so small in lying in that hospital bed.  His eyes locked intently on her.  This seemed to make her shift in her bed.

Jaime licked her lips and pulled herself into a more upright position on her bed.  "What?" she asked, running her hand over her disheveled hair.

He smiled and shrugged.  "Nothing."

She narrowed her eyes and pointed at him with her good arm.  "Then stop staring at me."

"Why?"

Jaime rolled her eyes at the turn focus.  "How about you let me ask the questions?" she glared.

Rosco leaned back in the chair and waved his hands outward.  "Go ahead."

He sat there with an ease, which irritated her, as if he hadn't a care in the world.  _How could he not be worried about her father?_

Jaime cleared her throat and tilted her head to the side.  "Why are you here?"

Rosco's face seemed to change from a carefree nature to a slightly more solemn expression.  "I'm here to say goodbye."

"Goodbye?" Jaime repeated.  "Why?"

Rosco leaned forward, clasping his hands together as he rested his elbows on his knees.  "I made a deal with your father.  I leave and never bother you again and I get to live."

Jaime swallowed, part of her somewhat relieved that her father had decided against hunting him down.  "Why would he make a deal like that?"

He paused at her question.  _This is more than you deserve Nam_.  Rosco cleared his voice.  "Because he loves you."

The answer was not quite what Jaime expected.  "What do you mean?" she shook her head in confusion.

Rosco sighed.  "I just reminded him how much you would hate him if he killed me."

"Really?" she said skeptically.  "And that's all?"

"Well you would have been devastated by my death, and we also know how much you hate the 'mob' business."

Jaime opened her mouth and then closed it – nothing said.  Her mind was confused - she both resented and agreed with his statement – but was unsure which one she should address first.

Rosco grinned like a Cheshire cat.  "I knew you did kid," he chuckled.

Jaime rolled her eyes and groaned.  "Oh give me a break."

Low male voices approached from the hallway, getting louder with every step.  

Rosco snapped his gaze towards the door.  _He couldn't be seen here_.  The mutter of conversation was being held just outside the door.  He got up, his muscles tense and alert, ready for a quick retreat.

Jaime sat up, painful as it was, and waved Rosco over to the door.  The tall tanned muscular man ducked behind the door just as her father's bodyguard peeked in to check on her.  She plastered a smile on her face, using all her will power not to glance behind the door.  "Yes," she said breathlessly.

"Just wanting to know if I can get you anything?"  The large oversized minion of her father's smiled politely.  He looked new.  His head was shaved with less than a half an inch of hair, shadowing his round skull and his eyes were small and beady.  Jaime looked at the expensive Gucci suit and rolled her eyes.  Her father's men were always _well dressed_.

"No," she sighed.  "Unless you can convince my father that I meant it when I told him I didn't want any guards."

The large oaf stared at her blankly.  "He's just trying to keep you safe from Rosco, Ms. Nam."

Jaime did her best to look annoyed.  "Well tell him I don't need it!"  With that she slumped down on her uninjured side, signaling to the guard that the conversation was finished.

Once the door closed, Rosco let out a sigh of relief.  "You're pretty good at diversion," he whispered.

"Well, I better be if you're going to get out of here."

"There's always the window," Rosco winked as he gestured to the small double hung window.

Jaime stifled the urge to laugh out loud as she glanced at the window Rosco had just mentioned.  The window was wide enough that she could possibly fit through, but not the broad 6'4" muscle man.

"You've got to be kidding right?" she said, lowering her voice so the guard would have no reason to check in on her again.

Rosco frowned.  "You don't think I could do it?"

"Maybe if the doctors at General dissected you first," Jaime retorted.

"Well that was my plan, do you have a better one?"

Jaime smirked.  "You know, no wonder you never made it in the mob business.  If you come up with schemes like that…"

Rosco scowled and pretended to laugh.  "Ha. Ha."

"So you're going then?"

The question silenced him.  He was going.  Rosco looked down at Jaime and nodded morosely.  "Yeah," he said clearing his throat.  Rosco was trying not to let the unnamed feelings he had welling up inside make a surprise appearance.

Jaime tucked a lock of her long stringy hair behind her ear.  _She really needed to shower_.  But turning her attention to Rosco, who seemed uncomfortable with the silence, Jaime smiled.  "Well, then," she paused, "good luck."  Awkwardly she placed out her good hand to him.

Rosco stared undecided at what he should do, when she reached her hand out to him.  He moved towards her and his hand slid comfortably against hers.  He squeezed gently and moved towards her.  "I'm sorry about all of this," gesturing to her present state.

"It's not really your fault."

He shook his head.  "Yeah it was," he said defeated.  "I thought I had this ingenious plan…"

Jaime frowned.  "What?"  _What had he said_?

Rosco quickly covered.  "I mean, coming back to Port Charles and all," he lied.  "I shouldn't have let you get to me."

Her heart began to race.  "Well, it's over and done with.  You can go free and not have to worry about my Dad tracing your every move."  

His eyes glittered at the reassurance.  "I'm pretty sure your father will be tracing _every_ move I make."

Jaime thought about it for a second and nodded in agreement.  "Just to make sure you stick to the deal," she vocalized her thoughts.

"Yeah," he laughed.

Her hand was still in his.  As she tried to let go, his grasp only tightened.  "You know I didn't come back to stalk you or anything obsessive like that," he remarked, his gaze distant.

Jaime looked up at him.  "I know," she paused awkwardly.  "You'd better get going.  You never know when my Dad might pop in."

Rosco nodded, his gaze still focused on her dark eyes.  "Well, it's been an interesting ride."  He leaned in close to the bed, her hand still in his.  "I really wished we got the chance to finish our conversation on the docks."

He didn't want to say goodbye.  The deal he made with Nam had only been to get himself out of hot water, but now he regretted it.  Jaime was the only positive thing he could think of that had happened to him in the past two years, since Sorel's demise.  Now he had to leave her.

Jaime fidgeted nervously in her hospital bed.  There really was nowhere to go.  She wasn't healthy enough to even walk around the hospital room.  Staring at her hand fixed in his, Jaime wished this conversation hadn't taken this kind of turn again.  It made her extremely uncomfortable.  "I think it's better we didn't," she stated, slipping her hand out of his.

Rosco knew this fixation with Jaime wasn't healthy.  And observing her behavior, he could tell she didn't seem to feel the same way about him – intrigued and attracted.  "I guess."  Looking toward the door, Rosco cleared his throat and tried to mask the emotions he had held in check for most of his life.

"Well it's time to disappear again," he whispered, smiling wistfully at her.

Jaime nodded and silently gestured for him to hide behind the door again.  She wished things had been different with Rosco.  He was too different though.  His morals and his perspective on life were too dark and she could never have lived with it.  She couldn't with her father, how different could it have been with Rosco?

"Guard!" Jaime yelled loudly.

The large Asian man pushed the door opened and stuck his head in.  "What's wrong?"

Jaime smiled and waved the man in.  "I just wanted to apologize for my attitude before," she lied, as the unnamed guard was drawn into the conversation.  As she offered him the chair, which Rosco had just previously been sitting, with a brief glance, signaled Rosco to leave.

Rosco nodded his final goodbye as he watched Jaime engage the stupid lug into an inane dialogue about monkeys.  He had to stifle his laughter as he quickly dashed into the hallway and down the corridor to the elevators.  _She was definitely quite the woman.  _And he knew he would regret not being able to get to know her better as the doors of the elevator closed in front of him.


	10. 69

Love Is Patient, Kind and Above All True

Chapter Sixty Nine 

"How hard is it for you to keep doing what you're doing?"  She had been lying in the hospital bed for several days now, and since welcomed the frequent conversationalist, as curt and vague as his responses were.

Jason shook his head as the question registered in his minds.  "Do you think I'm really going to answer that?"

Jaime shrugged.  "Why not?  It's a lot simpler than some of the questions you're asked during police interrogation," she chirped.  "Plus I'm way cuter."  The subtle dig at his chosen occupation was unconscious, or at least that is what she would tell him.

Jason didn't know what she wanted him to say.  His life was simple in one sense, yet inherently complicated in another respect.  "I just do what I do.  You either take it or leave it, and that applies to me too."

"But how are you supposed to have a life when you're running from the cops and in danger every moment of your life?"  Jaime never understood it, she never would.  What kind of life was it?  Jason might as well be locked up in some cell for all the freedom he had.  Of course Jason, her father, and many others in the 'Organization' would disagree with her assessment.  They had chosen this life.

"I have a life."  Jason couldn't see what Jaime was getting at.  He had a job running Sonny's business.  Once and awhile there were times of crisis in other parts of Sonny's unseen life, but for the most part it was about coffee, book and keeping things organized.  

"Do you?"  Jaime looked at Jason skeptically.  After being shot, certain things swirled in her mind more often; finding love, it was something she never gave much thought to…until now.  "A life usually includes the possibility of meeting someone and getting married…stuff like that."

Jason frowned.  "And if it's something I want, it'll happen."  He didn't like this conversation.

"But who's going to stay with a guy who's capable of killing someone because he was ordered to?"

"I guess that's why I'm not with someone then," he sighed tiredly.  "Jaime, I'm not talking about this anymore."

As she folded her arms across her chest, the warning lights were flashing in front of her eyes.  "But who else are you going to talk to about this?" Jaime teased.  A part of her was serious, but she knew Jason was weary over the judgmental overtones her questions had taken.  "I want you to be happy, and I've never known anyone in this business to be happy, including my Father."

Jason took her thoughtful observances into consideration, but his priorities were elsewhere at this point in his life.  "I don't need to think about 'someone' at this point.  I don't have the need to," he replied somewhat irritably.

"Don't you?"  Jaime raised her eyebrow and looked past her guest to the new arrival, who had walked in the room.

**~ * ~**

"Am I interrupting something?" Elizabeth asked uneasily.  She came downtown to run some errands and thought Jaime might enjoy a visitor.  Elizabeth hadn't realized Jason was going to be there.

Jason turned to see Elizabeth leaning against the hospital room door.  They had seen each other a few times since their 'non-conversation' at her studio, but she had seemed eager to avoid the subject.  He stood up and motioned Elizabeth to sit.  "I have to be going anyway," he answered.

Elizabeth hoped he wasn't leaving on her account.  "You don't…you don't have to go," she said awkwardly.  "I mean I can come back?"  She pointed towards the hallway.

Jason gently grabbed Elizabeth's arm, stopping her from leaving the room.  He guided her to the empty stool, and shook his head.  "No, the warehouse is expecting a few shipments that I need to oversee, so I do need to go."

"Hey buster, you're not done here," Jaime pouted.

Jason cracked a smile.  "I don't know about that," he grinned.  "I think the doctors want me out of here anyway.  Less stress."

Jaime narrowed her eyes.  "That is not getting you out of this conversation mister!"  She stuck out her tongue and rolled her eyes.  "But go if you have to!"

Jason nodded and turned towards Elizabeth.  "I'll see you around?" he said quietly.

Elizabeth felt her face flush, a reaction she still couldn't control, while around him.  "Yeah."

Jaime felt like kicking both of them in their derrieres, as Jason closed the door behind him.  She watched Elizabeth sit down distractedly, though Jaime knew what was distracting her.  "Why haven't you told him you like him?"

Elizabeth was startled by Jaime's bluntness, though she shouldn't have been.  She knew the petite Asian was always forthright in her thoughts.  "Uh," she stammered.  "What do you mean?"

Jaime rolled her eyes.  "Uh, the guard outside my door," she said drolly.  Jaime paused for effect and then sighed.  "Jason!"

"It's complicated."

"How?" Jaime frowned.  "You like him and he likes you.  I wish my love life were as easy as that."  Jaime massaged her shoulder, which was still stiff, but mended.  "Heck, I haven't even found a guy."

Elizabeth shook her head at Jaime.  She simplified things too much.  "There's a lot of reasons why I can't tell him," she hedged.

"Like?"

"Like…"  Her mind drew a blank.  Why couldn't she tell Jason?

_'He doesn't want to hear it,_' a voice reminded her.

"He doesn't trust me," Elizabeth finally managed to say.  "I hurt him too much the first time."

"So?"  Jaime would get exasperated with this dance soon.  "Make him see you're not going to hurt him again."

_Easier said than done, Elizabeth thought_.  "And how would I do that?" she countered.  It was simple in concept, but difficult in execution, especially when it came to Jason.

Jaime thought about it for a moment.  "Well what is keeping you from telling Jason?"  The question was more rhetorical than anything.  "Make a list of what obstacles are in your way and then figure away around them," she explained.

Elizabeth leaned forward.  "What do you mean?"

Jaime furrowed her brow in an attempt to come up with an example.  "Oh!" she exclaimed excitedly, clapping her hands together.  "Here's one.  Think of it like this."

"Lucky and Nikolas are always on you for hanging out with Jason right?"

Elizabeth nodded.  "Yeah."

"Well you need to talk with them and get out all of your feelings.  You need to deal with their fears and apprehension too.  Once you do, you will be able to stop feeling guilty about seeing Jason behind their backs because they will know where you stand."

Elizabeth watched Jaime's mind churn as she seemed very focused on the solution to her problem.

"Then you will ask them to respect your choice of friends," Jaime finished.

Elizabeth almost laughed.  How detached the answer sounded.  Though she thought it made sense, yet, hadn't she already tried that?  "They don't want to listen," she sighed.  "They have their opinions and know they are right."

Jaime bit her lip.  "Give it a try," she urged her frustrated friend.  "It couldn't hurt, and it would clarify things for them.  From what I've heard, you've refused to even talk about Jason with them.  And if I read them right, that just makes it harder for them to understand."

"Their imaginations run wild.  They're men.  But if you're open with them, they might not push you so hard.  If your relationship is so secretive that you can't share that with them, it feels like you're pushing them away – like they've become obsolete as friends."

Elizabeth couldn't believe how the Asian woman seemed to understand their relationship so well.  "Did anyone ever tell you you're a mind reader or something?" she laughed.

Jaime grinned.  "Once or twice," she smirked.  "You make number three, I think."

Elizabeth leaned back in her seat, a little more relaxed.  "Do you talk to Nikolas a lot?"  It had been a few days since she had seen or heard from the Greek Prince.

Jaime nodded.  "He's come to visit a couple of times.  Gia's here more often than Nikolas."

"So you've talked about me?"  Elizabeth cringed, part of her not wanting to know the answer.

Jaime shrugged.  "Not a big thing," she said casually.  "He's just worried about losing a friend."

As she began picking at a chipped nail she hadn't noticed before, Elizabeth couldn't help feel responsible for it all.  "How am I supposed to do it?"

"Do what?"  Jaime could see a flash of futility in Elizabeth's eyes.

"Choose!  That's what!"  Elizabeth ran her fingers through her hair.

"Choose?"  Jaime wasn't quite following.  "I never said you had to choose."

"But I do!" Elizabeth exclaimed, jumping out of her chair.  "Of course I do."

"Lucky and Nik will never accept my friendship with Jason…let alone something else.  They've been saying that all along.  'Jason is no good for me.'"

It made Jaime's skin crawl to hear those words form that sentence.  She could see it from both sides.  She loved Jason, but hated his occupation.  No one said she had to like a person's job in order to like the person.  "Well deal with the each problem as it happens," Jaime said sympathetically.  "See if things don't work out after you talk with them.  And if not, then we'll see.  There's no point imagining scenarios that might not happen.  Besides, I'll see if I can't soften them up?"

Elizabeth looked up and smiled gratefully.  It was nice to have someone able to understand her situation without having any stake in the ending.  She was glad Jaime had come to PC.

**~~~**

"So she's doing okay?" Sonny sniffed as he adjusted the grey Italian suit.

Jason nodded.  "Yeah."  He couldn't keep Jaime's questions from running over and over in his mind.

"Is something…is something wrong?" Sonny frowned.

Jason looked up to see Sonny staring at him in concern.  "It's nothing," he replied.  There was no point in worrying about a situation that would never occur.

The usually dark and brooding Hispanic rubbed his chin in a familiar display of doubt.  He raised his index finger at Jason and wagged it at him.  "No.   It's something.  Now spill," he ordered.

Jason followed him over to the black leather couch.  It was the mob boss' third, in the cornicopia of facelifts the living room had managed to receive, each time an foolish upstart attempted to take on Sonny's territory.  "What's to talk about?" he asked.  Jason saw no reason to bring the topic up now.  It didn't even involve Sonny.

"Well if you said it out loud," Sonny chuckled, "then I could…well, maybe it would help."

Jason knew he wouldn't let it go, so he reluctantly gave in.  "Jaime just mentioned how difficult it is to keep close friends in our…business."  Jason carefully chose his words.  The depth of the conversation didn't need to be revealed.

Sonny's forehead creased at the mention of concern.  "Well," he threw his hands up, "can you blame the girl?  She knows.  But what is she expecting you to do?  You're my right hand guy, and she also knows it's not come and go as you like."

Jason closed his eyes and sighed.  He knew all of this.  Sonny had been the one person to treat him like a person after his accident.  Never once did he force Jason into this business, this life.  In fact, Jason had discovered how adept he was for the position in less than a week.  He never thought of Sonny's job as a career, but then again, Jason never really considered having a career as an option.  It didn't seem right for him.

His thought processes never allowed him to think past the present, though he could calculate probabilities, when it came to risk and reactions.  He liked dealing with facts, numbers and absolutes.  So what kind of life or career would that allow?

"I know Sonny, but she doesn't think like we do," Jason reminded him.  "She's dealing with wants, the future, and what ifs."

"But why is this bothering you now?  People have always been bugging you about this…stuff."  Sonny pushed himself off the couch and began his usual postural gestures, waving his hands in front of him as if it helped his points become clear.

"It's not."  Jason stared at Sonny, who stopped cold in his tracks.  It wasn't bothering him.  Jaime's questions just made him ponder the answers, but it didn't nag at him.

"I have some shipments I have to deal with," Jason said matter-of-factly.  "Do you need me for anything?"  He stood and looked toward Sonny for direction.

Sonny stood quietly for a moment before waving his hand dismissively at Jason.  "No," he mumbled.  "Go.  I'll talk to you later."

Jason nodded and exited the sharp, elegant penthouse.  As he waited for the elevator, an image of Elizabeth's face flashed before him.  _'A life usually includes the possibility of meeting someone…'  Jaime's voice echoed in his head._

_But did that include him?_


	11. 70

**Author's notes:**  This is a notice for all Jaime/Rosco fans.  The Jaime/Rosco storyline has been spun off into a story of it's own.  She will continue to be a integral part of Love Is…, but detailed on goings of her story, as well as Rosco will be published in a spin-off series. **** **Love Is Patient, Kind and Above All True**

**Chapter Seventy******

"Are you going to make me choose?"

Elizabeth bumped into Nicholas at Kelly's earlier, and asked to speak with him in private.  They decided on the docks.

Nicholas tilted his head and stared intently at Elizabeth, who, throughout their conversation, remained calm.  "Aren't you the one making that decision?" he said ominously.

Elizabeth shook her head, feeling the silky locks brush against her windblown face.  "No," she stated.  "I don't want to have to choose between my oldest friends, and Jason."

"What else _can_ you do?"  The hackles rose on the back of his neck.  _What would she choose?_

"Why are you making it a choice?"  Elizabeth exclaimed angrily.

"Because of your safety," Nicholas replied.  "I don't want you to get killed, and neither does Lucky."

Nicholas knew Lucky was working hard to regain his memory.  And when he did, it would be, Jason who?

Elizabeth clenched her fingers into a fist.  "And you're willing to throw it all away?  Our friendship, because you and Lucky hate Jason that much?"

"_I_ won't be the one throwing it away," Nicholas corrected.  "_You will._"

Elizabeth closed her eyes, trying her best to hold back the hot tears burning inside.  "And I'm not willing to let you threaten me into some stupid promise, that I won't see Jason."  Her heart was pounding.  She was angry now, just plain angry.

Nicholas felt like he had hedged his bet and it had gone sour.  She would choose Jason over him and Lucky.  "Elizabeth," he said steadily.  "_Listen…_"

Elizabeth had enough.  She had tried to reason with Nicholas, but he was stubborn like his uncle.  "I have to go."  She felt a hot, wet tear rolling down her cheek  "I can't believe you made me do this," she said resentfully.

Nicholas reached out to stop her from walking away, but her hand slipped from his grasp.  "Elizabeth!" he called hollowly.  His voice was lost on the open water.

~~~

"So Mr. Morgan, I've always wanted to know why you have chosen this profession?"

Jason studied the fidgety, uptight, brunette lawyer Sonny had put on retainer.  She was over at Sonny's penthouse often, nowadays.  He didn't know what to make of her.

He knew she was straight-laced; this was Sonny's reason for hiring her, that and she was the best.  Alexis Davis would never be put on Sonny's 'payroll', though; she had made that clear.  It was an aspect of her character that made him respect her.

"Why not?" he replied stoically.

The brilliant attorney eyed him suspiciously for a moment; his answer had been insufficient for her.

"Don't bother," Sonny chuckled as he entered the living room.  His penthouse smelled of garlic and basil.  "You won't get a straight answer from him, Alexis.  He'll only get you _riled_ up!"  He clasped his hands together loudly to punctuate his point.

Jason watched as Sonny playfully teased his already tense attorney.  He could tell Sonny had grown close to Alexis since he'd been away.

"So Jason, are you going to stay for dinner?"  The dark-haired mob boss pointed at him, cocking his head to the side in his customary way.  "I made enough for three."

Jason shook his head.  "I just wanted to let you know Nam's on his way back to Italy, today."

The Triad Boss had hung around to make sure Rosco had truly left, and once he was assured of that, Jason only had to confirm that he would personally keep an eye on Jaime.  Once Nam had departed, Jason felt his weight lighten, in a manner of speaking.  Sonny had been wary of another 'accident' occurring while Nam remained in Port Charles.  The sooner Nam left, the sooner everything would return to normal.

Sonny clucked his tongue and smiled happily.  "Good.  Business as usual?" he inquired.

Jason nodded, while Alexis wagged her finger cautiously at Sonny.  "I'm just going to pretend you were talking about your coffee business," she said coolly.  "Don't say another word!"  The jittery attorney turned and walked toward the dinner table.

"Whatever you say, _Lawyer lady_," Sonny teased, following her.

Jason sighed and quietly excused himself from the dinner scene.

He still wasn't quite sure what he thought about Sonny's growing attachment to Alexis.  He shook his head.  _It was none of his business._

~~~

"Hey!" A quiet voice startled Elizabeth from behind.

She spun around to see Jason standing casually, with his hands in his leather jacket.  "Hey," she said softly.

Elizabeth had been walking the streets of Port Charles for a couple of hours now.  Over and over, Elizabeth replayed the conversation she had with Nicholas, asking herself how it could have gone differently.  She ended back at the docks.

Jason could see Elizabeth had something on her mind.  "Something happen?"

"You could say that," she chuckled half-heartedly.  "I had a talk with Nicholas, and asked him not to make me choose between being friends with him, and being friends with you."

Jason was stunned.  He knew the Greek prince was unhappy about Jason, but he hadn't expected this.  And from the expression on Elizabeth's face, he hadn't agreed.  "Did he?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, wrapping her arms around herself, as if she were cold.  "Nicholas takes after Stephan; he's stubborn."  She paused.  "No.  He made me choose," she said finally.

Jason blinked in the silence of the admission.  "I'm sorry."  He couldn't think of a better response.

Elizabeth stood under the dimness of the street lamps.  She waited for Jason to bring up the fateful question.  _Who did you choose?_

When he remained silent, she frowned.  "Aren't you going to ask me what I chose?"

Jason shrugged.  "You were going to tell me when you were ready."

The casual manner, in which he said that made Elizabeth laugh.  "Of course," she chuckled at his simple reply.

He hoped the lightness of her expression meant she hadn't decided to walk away from him.  _Again_.  Jason knew he couldn't hedge his bets.

Elizabeth looked Jason in the eye, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.  "I chose you," she said breathily, unsure of whether she would be able to get the words past her lips.

Jason felt his heart skip a beat.  He never expected himself to allow such a decision to weigh heavily on him, but it did.

And she had chosen him 

Elizabeth watched him closely for some kind of reaction on his unreadable face.  There was none.  She smiled briefly and tucked an imaginary lock of hair behind her ear, a nervous habit.  "Well," she laughed timidly, "some kind of choice, huh?"

When he had gotten over shock of the reality of her choice, Jason smiled.  "I guess."  He paused, staring at Elizabeth for some sign of regret.  "Are you sure there's nothing you can do?"

Elizabeth walked out to the edge of the docks.  The water was lapping at the wooden pillars that held her above its shimmering darkness.  It was a warm night, and the stars were out in all their sparkling wonder.  "He seemed pretty adamant."

Jason sighed.  He wished her relationship with him wasn't so difficult on her.  "Is there anything I can do for you?"

Elizabeth had been waiting to hear those words ever since she had made her choice.  She turned around slowly, and faced him.

She had a mischievous glint in her blue-grey eyes.  He knew what she wanted.

"Take me for a ride."


End file.
